When She Came Along
by SoraxKairiislove
Summary: COMPLETE!Roxas belongs in the most feared gang in Twilight Town. When he gets out of jail he meets a girl named Namine and soon romance blooms. But not everyone is so thrilled with this new relationship.NaminexRoxas chapter 24 is up!
1. A bad begining

When She came Along

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts 1 or 2. But I wish I did.

Author's note: I'm trying attempt two on a fanfic. I hope you all like it!

Chapter one:

Roxas ran through the streets laughing as the rain poured down. The angry store keeper ran after him, but could not catch him. Roxas turned the corner into his secret hideout. A boy with blonde hair, wearing camouflage pants and a tee-shirt turned around.

"Good job Roxas!" He said patting Roxas on the back laughing hard. "Hey everyone! He got it!" A girl with brown hair, and an orange shirt walked in along with a chubby boy wearing a red jersey.

"Nice Roxas!" The chubby boy said, taking the bag from Roxas's hands. The girl looked in the bag and laughed. "Yeah, you did good." She said. The blonde boy reached into the bag, and pulled out several bottles of beer, and cigarettes. "I can't believe you actually did it, good job." The blonde mumbled. "Thanks Hayner." Roxas said.

"Hey Pence! Get the lighter!" Hayner told the chubby boy. He did so and brought it over. And Hayner took out four cigarettes, and lit them. Pence, Hayner, and Olette wach took one. Roxas hesitated before taking one. ' I went through the trouble of stealing them, so why back out now?' Roxas thought. He took one, and smoked it. The other three teens cheered,

Hayner started to open the beer. Then a loud siren could be heard. It was from a cop car. The teens looked up. "That man must of called the police!" Roxas shouted. (A/N Nothing gets past him) Hayner, Pence, and Olette ran out of the small room. Roxas quickly followed, running out into the night.

Rain beat down on his face as he run through the streets of Twilight Town. "That's him!" The store keeper shouted, pointing at Roxas. Roxas turned the corner and ducked behind a trashcan, the police car passed by.

Roxas couldn't believe he was acting like this.

But at least Hayner, Pence, and Olette liked him now………

Well that's the first chapter. Not very long, but not too short. Plz review. I don't care if they're flames. I just want reviews!


	2. Bad news

When She Came Along

Rated Teen

Wow, I can't believe how fast I updated! This will just be a filler chapter there will be many of these to move the story along.

Chapter two:

Roxas woke up and stretched. He looked out his window. Events of last night played in his mind. He was worried, worried about getting caught, or getting in trouble. He changed into his regular street clothes and went down stairs.

A woman with long blonde hair turned around when she heard Roxas coming down the steps. "When did you get in?" She asked, her voice was filled with concern and anger. "I was worried sick about you!" She slammed her fist on the table. "I was out….with…. my friends" Roxas said. He wasn't lying, but he wasn't telling the truth.

"Doing what?!" The woman snapped back. "Nothing, just leave me alone." Roxas said walking past the woman into the kitchen.

He took out a bowl and some cereal. He ate as the woman glared at him. "You don't talk to me like that! And you don't walk away while I'm talking to you!" She shouted. "Shut the hell up! You're not my mother, stop acting like you care about me!" Roxas shouted back. Starting to get angry.

"I may not be your mother…but when she died, she wanted me to watch you and raise you. Like it or not I am your legal guardian. I am responsible for you." Roxas sighed. Why did he have to bring his mother up? "Look Natsume, all you do is watch me, I'm not your child and I don't belong to you!"

Roxas stormed out of the kitchen and grabbed his backpack, and headed for the door. "Where do you think you're going?!" Natsume asked angrily.

"To school!" Roxas yelled and walked out of the house. The sun was beginning to rise as Roxas walked down the street, he kept his hood pulled up incase anyone was still looking for him from the night before.

"Roxas!" Hayner shouted slapping Roxas on the back as he walked next to him. "Last night was great huh!? That old man was trying to catch you, it was so funny!" Roxas shushed Hayner as they walked past two policemen.

They walked up the stone steps to Twilight Town High and walked through the halls. "Hey I wanna show you something" Hayner whispered walking over to his locker. He opened it up and pulled out a brown paper bag. (A/N No, it's not his lunch! Lol.) Once the hallway was clear Hayner pulled out a shiny black object. Roxas's eyes popped out of his head.

Was Hayner insane? What if he got caught? "Where did you get that?" Roxas asked. I bought if off my cousin," Hayner said grinning. "Well keep it hidden, if you get caught with that thing you'll be in huge trouble!" Roxas said, starting to walk away.

"Hey don't you at least want to hold it!" Hayner asked Roxas. "No thanks," Roxas said hurrying down the hall. This was the last thing he needed. He wanted Hayner and the gang to like him, but he didn't want people to get hurt…..

Well there's chapter two! Not long, but longer than the first, but not by much. Don't forget to review!


	3. Murder inc

Before She Came Along

Rated Teen

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts 1 or 2 in any shape or form. I just own this story.

Yay! Another chapter! I hope you enjoy!

Chapter three

Roxas walked into his house and set his book bag down, Natsume was at work, thank goodness, Roxas was really getting annoyed by her. He plopped down on the couch and reached into his book bag. He started to do his homework, he was getting really behind with his schoolwork.

Ever since hanging out with Hayner, Pence, and Olette, homework didn't seem too important. But this was his senior year in high school and it was almost halfway over, so why start failing now?

Halfway through his math work, Roxas heard a knock on the door, he sighed and got up. He opened the door to find Hayner, Pence, and Olette there. "Hey Roxas" Hayner said walking in without any permission to.

"We were going out around town today and wanted to know if you wanted to come" Hayner said. "Um, sure" Roxas said a little unsure. He and Hayner walked out of the house and Roxas closed the door behind him. 

They went to the usual spot. When they got there Hayner walked over to the corner and pulled out a box. "Hey, you know that store Roxas robbed last night? Well that old man is there, he called the cops and now people are looking for us, I say we go and teach him a lesson." Hayner said pounding his fist on the palm of his hand.

Hayner pulled out the gun he showed to Roxas earlier today. Roxas was a little taken back. Were they going to hurt someone? "Come on Roxas, don't be a baby!" Pence said sensing Roxas's hesitation. "Okay" Roxas said reaching for the gun. He handed it to Hayner.

As the four walked out Roxas was worried something bad was going to happen……

The four teens entered the small shop, it was empty except for the man behind the desk. Hayner, Pence, and Olette watched Roxas from behind a rack. The man turned around. "It's you! You're the boy who robbed me last night!" The man started calling for the cops. Roxas didn't want to get caught, he pulled out the gun, and silenced the man. "Please, don't hurt me" the man begged.

Roxas put the gun down. But as soon as he did, the man made a run for the door, calling for the police. Roxas pulled up the gun, and placed his finger on the trigger. Roxas could see some of the cops across the street start to run over.

The man pointed "Over here! It's that boy." Hayner ran up to Roxas, "come on we have to go now! The cops are coming!" Hayner shook Roxas, making Roxas's move his hand.

A loud shoot was fired into the air. The man fell down. Blood started to gush onto the floor. Roxas ran over and knelt over the man.

"Oh my God, is he breathing?" Roxas asked. Tears welling in his eyes.

"We don't have time for that." Pence said. "We have to go now!" Pence said running off. The rest of the teens ran off out of the back of the store. Roxas took one last look at the man before running off.

Well that's the end of chapter three! What's going to happen now? Will Roxas be caught? Is the man still alive? When's Namine coming into the story? You'll have to find out in the next chapter. I'm going to be stingy and hold the next chapter 'till I get 5 more reviews! So if you want that next chapter, review!


	4. keeping a secret

When She Came Along

Rated Teen

Yay another chapter! Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I'm glad you all like my story, it means a lot to me. Here's chapter four of When she came along.(For those of you who are wondering when Namine comes into the story, she might not get here 'till at least the seventh chapter. This story will have at the least fifteen chapters)

Chapter four

Roxas ran down the streets of Twilight Town. He felt like his lungs were about to burst. Tears were welling in his eyes, making his vision blur. He killed a man. He killed a man and ran away.

Once they were back at the usual spot they all sat down. The others didn't seem to care what happened. How could they not care?

"I got to go" Roxas said standing up. He left and started to walk back home. His heart was going to burst. How could he tell someone about what he had done? He wanted to tell someone, but couldn't. He knew he would be sent to jail.

Roxas walked up the steps and entered his house. He was going to finish his homework, but didn't have the heart to. He sat on the couch and turned on the t.v. He picked up the remote and flicked it on. The news was. He shrugged, they didn't have cable, so it was better than nothing.

' And other news, earlier this afternoon a man named John Mikito was shot and killed in his shop. Police say, that four teens ran out the back of shop. They identified that one of them had a gun. They think it might have been the boy who robbed, Mikito the night before. The boy has been identified as a teenage boy with blonde spiky hair, and blue eyes, if you have any information, please contact the Twilight Town Police Station.'

Roxas turned off the tv and dropped the remote. Tears rolled down his cheeks. Natsume entered the house. Roxas quickly wiped it away as she entered the family room. "I'm sorry about this morning, but you can't just be out of the house, so late all the time." Natsume said. "What's the matter? Have you been crying?" Natsume asked. She walked over and patted Roxas on the back.

"I'm sorry too. And It's nothing, I'm fine." Roxas said back. He got up and started to leave. "Please tell me Roxas." Natsume begged. "It's nothing I'm fine!" Roxas said. He didn't realize that he had raised his voice.

Natsume's face saddened. "Please tell me!" She cried. "No! I can't tell you!" Roxas yelled. He ran up the steps and slammed his door shut. Natsume heard a click which meant he had locked the door. She hated that and he knew it, that's why he did it.

The door bell rang. Natsume knew Roxas wouldn't come down to answer it, so she wiped the tears off her face and got up to get the door.

When she opened the door. There were two policemen standing there. "Is there a Roxas Niyuu here?" One of the men asked. "Yes, Why?" Natsume asked in a worried tone.

¨We´re here for him because he´s under arrest¨

Ha! A cliffie! I hate those things, but I thought this would be a good place to end the chapter, untill then, review!


	5. Crime and Punishment

Hey people! It's me again. But I would like to say I am NOT happy. I've had over 200 hits and only eight reviews! If I don't get at least two reviews per chapter, this fanfic is coming to a halt! And I mean it! Any way enjoy the next chapter!

When She Came Along

Chapter five

"What?" Natsume asked not sure if she had heard the man right. "He's under arrest" The man calmly. Who could be so calm about this? "No, I think you're mistaken." Natsume said. "Roxas is not a bad kid. What did he do?"

"As far as we know he was the boy who had murdered John Mikito earlier today." The other police man said.

"No, you can't be right…" Natsume managed to choke out. "Who told you this? Whoever told you lied I know it!" Natsume screamed trying to shut the door, but the police officer put his hand out to stop it from closing.

"Ma'am we need to take him downtown" The man said. "Your serious? Aren't you? Natsume asked, tears welling in her eyes. "I'll get him now." Natsume walked back into the house. She walked up the stairs. "Roxas…..there's someone here to see you….." Natsume whispered.

"Tell them to go away." Roxas shouted.

"No Roxas, trust me they won't" Natsume answered.

She could hear Roxas grumble as he got up. He unlocked the door, and left his room and went to the front door.

He opened it and saw the two men standing there. He started shaking all over. "Yes?" Roxas asked trying to stay calm. "Roxas, we need you to come with us."

Roxas's point of view

As soon as I heard those words, I knew what it was about. The two men took me and led me to the police car. When I got in I looked out, to see Natsume's hurt, and worried face.

I turned my head in shame as the car started to drive away. For the rest of the ride, I did nothing but stare at the floor. I could feel tears coming. Why? Why was I so stupid? Wht did I agree to go with Hayner, Pemce, and Olette today? I had a feeling something bad was going to happen, but I went anyway.

When we arrived to the station the men let me out and led me to a small room. Hayner, Pence, and Olette were there already. Sitting on the other side of the room. "Sit down Roxas." A man told me. I obeyed and sat down in a chair.

"Now Hayner, Pence, Olette, tell me what happened exactly earlier today."

"Well" Hayner started, "Me and my three friends, were walking down the street, when we saw ROXAS in the store. We saw a man on the ground. He was bleeding, we ran in to help. But then Roxas pointed the gun at us. Then we ran away, and Roxas chased after us and tried to kill us too." Pence, and Olette nodded in agreement.

"That never happened! You gave me the gun! And It was an accident, I didn't mean to

kill anyone" I said pounding his fists on the table.

"So, you admit you killed John Makito " The officer said.

I knew there was no denying it. "Yes, yes I did. I killed him." I said crying.

"Can I have a few minutes with Hayner, Pence, and Olette?" I asked looking up at the officer. "I suppose" The officer said a little unsure. But he left, but kept an eye on them through window in the hallway.

"Why did you guys lie, I thought we were friends." I said, I started to cry again.

Hayner spoke up. "We are your friends, but we couldn't afford any trouble, so sorry, but that's how life is." Hayner said. He let out a small laugh and left.

I had the worst feeling. I felt empty. My so called friends sold me out, and got me arrested, now I'm going to jail.

I messed up. I messed up big. It's not all my fault.

So why am I the one being punished?

Well there you go! That was a pretty long chapter. Well it was long to me. So review. I want at want at least two before I release the next chapter, no exceptions! I might take a break on this fanfic. Maybe start another one…… So look for some new stuff by me!


	6. Promise

Yeah! Chapter six! Wooo! Well thank you to everyone who reviews this story it means so much to me that you decided to read it. Namine should be here in the next chapter. I planned to make this chapter long. So enjoy!

When She Came Along

Chapter six

Roxas sat in a small, dirty, jail cell. He looked down at his orange prison suit. Since he was a minor he would be in jail for five months and let off with a warning. The law system was pretty weird there. But if you were I minor you could get away with almost anything.

It was visiting hour and Natsume was going to see him today. But Roxas didn't think he could stand to see her. A man came into the cell to tell Roxas he could go out.

Roxas entered a little room with a glass window to see out to the other side. Natsume was sitting on the other her brown hair was tied up into a bun, and her makeup was running down her face from her tears.

Roxas picked up the phone and Natsume did the same. Both sat there in silence, not saying anything for a few minutes until Natsume spoke up.

"Roxas" She managed to choke out.

"Yeah" Roxas asked looking into her sad green eyes, she started to cry again, making Roxas start to cry too.

"Roxas, why? Why did you do this? Why does it have to be this way?" Natsume asked choking on her tears.

"Natsume, I'm so sorry….." Roxas said. His voice trailed off.

"I know this boy, the boy who did all of those bad things, is not the real you. Where did the real Roxas go?" Natsume asked.

"I, I don't know…….."

"But Natsume, I promise I will turn my life around, just for you"

Five months felt like ten but soon Roxas was out of jail. He missed so much school he had to take twelfth grade over again. As far as He knew Hayner, Pence, and Olette were taking the twelfth grade over again too.

It was the start of Summer, most kids were out in the streets doing struggle battles, or just hanging out. But Roxas had to spend the Summer under the close watch of Natsume. It made him feel like such a little kid.

A few weeks had pasted and Natsume finally gave Roxas a little freedom, but not much. He saw no sigh of Hayner, Pence, or Olette, which he was glad about, he never wanted to see them again.

Sometime in July Natsume got another part time job, so Roxas was alone for most of the morning, and some of the afternoon. But he was not allowed to leave the house for ANY reason.

One afternoon Roxas was home by his self. He saw the mailman bring the mail up and put it in the box. Roxas knew he couldn't leave the house, but it was just to the end of the driveway.

Roxas opened the door. And walked down the porch steps. He opened the mailbox and put the flag down. He flipped through the mail, it was all for Natsume. He looked down the street. There was a moving van.

He saw a man and woman get out of a small mini van. Then a blonde teenage girl stepped out of the car. She was carrying a box and looked like she was struggling. Her parents were already in the house, so Roxas walked over to help her.

By the time he got to the driveway the girl had dropped the box, and was trying to pick up it's contents, Roxas walked over to her and helped her pick up the items.

"Thanks" The blonde girl said looking down. She looked up. Roxas looked into her eyes not really realizing he was staring at her. "Well, um" The girl started.

Roxas snapped back to reality. "Oh, I'm Roxas" Roxas said extending a hand. The girl held her hand out "I'm Namine" She said shaking his hand.

Roxas couldn't help but blush when she took his hand. "Oh., well I live down the street if you need anything Roxas said finally letting her hand go.

"Hey where do you go to school?" Roxas asked.

"Twilight Town High."

"Really, I go there too!" Roxas said.

"What grade are you in?"

"Twelfth"

"That's cool, me too. When you get your schedule show it to me, I know every inch of that school" Roxas said smiling.

"Namine!" Namine's mother called.

"I have to go now" Namine said."

"Okay" Roxas said. He waved as Namine turned away. Roxas ran back across the street, and picked up the mail, and then went into his house.

Roxas smiled, this was the first time he smiled in months.

Well the end of chapter! I tried to make it as long as possible! Namine's here now! Now I can get deeper into the plot! Don't forget to review! I love ya'll (I decided just to keep my hands full with this fanfic and keep writing. I push myself to update. Because I love you all so much!)


	7. Memories

Hey ya'll it's me again! I've decided to name my chapters. This one is called memories I hope ya'll enjoy!

When She Came Along

Chapter seven: Memories

"So how was your day?" Natsume asked Roxas, making as little eye contact with him as possible. Roxas knew she couldn't quite trust him anymore as much as she use to.

"It was fine." Roxas said taking bite of his food. He looked down at his plate. "Well I have to work tomorrow." Natsume said. "Will you be okay here by yourself?"

"Yeah, I guess…."

"Roxas?"

"Yeah?"

"Never mind……" Natsume cleared her place, and went into the living room. Roxas followed her. She sat down on the couch and reached under it. She pulled out a green, and gold book and opened it.

She stared long and hard at the pages. Sometimes she looked sad, other times she would start laughing. Roxas walked into the room and sat down next to her.

"Oh, look!" Natsume said showing the book to Roxas, it was a photo album. "There was your mother's wedding picture." Roxas's mother had short blonde hair, and brown eyes. She was very pretty. She looked like and angel in her wedding dress.

Next to her was Roxas's father. Roxas didn't remember him much. He got a new job where he traveled a lot. He still writes to Roxas but never visits. Or a least Roxas never remembered him doing so. As far as Roxas knew his father was running around in Japan He was a lot older than his mother was. August 23rd would mark her 43rd birthday. And his dad was at least fifty. His father's name was John something. But Roxas couldn't remember.

"Oh, look" Natsume said as she flipped the page. There was his mother holding Roxas when he was a baby. "You guys had just gotten back from the hospital" Natsume said smiling. "I was there, but I was taking the picture. You were eight pounds and seven ounces."

Roxas smiled he knew his mom loved him a lot. Natsume handed Roxas the book and let Roxas turn the pages. "There was a picture of Roxas, his cousin Sora, and some other boy he couldn't remember.

Before his mother died, she and Roxas use to live on Destiny Islands. But after she did Roxas moved in with Natsume and moved here to Twilight Town. Then he flipped a few more pages. They were all pictures of his mother. Roxas placed the book back on the coffee table and began to cry.

"Roxas, I know you miss your mother a lot, I miss her too. Every time I see you, I think of your mother. She was my sister, and my best friend. But crying will only make things worse." Natsume said. She took Roxas and held him in her arms. Then She started to cry along with him.

But soon Roxas stopped. He looked up at Natsume, who looked down at him. "Thank you Natsume." Roxas said. He hugged her and went upstairs.

The next morning Roxas woke up and stretched. He looked out his large window, that overlooked the city.

He stepped downstairs, the house was empty. Natsume was at work.

Roxas checked the mail. His new school schedule was in the mail. To honest. Roxas forget all about school. He was almost down. Now he had to start ALL OVER and was pretty pissed. He saw Namine running up the driveway.

"Oh, hey Namine." Roxas said. "Hey, I got my school schedule." Namine said. Roxas took her's and looked it over. "We only have two classes together." Roxas said. "Lunch, and math." "Well I'm glad you're in some of my classes" Namine said. "Well I guess I'll see you around." Namine said as she turned around and headed in the other direction.

Roxas tilted his head. What was Namine doing to him?

Well that was just a random filler chapter. Review! Anyway, I have a goal to finish this story by June. Which is in four months. But with how fast I'm updating. I should finish my story by May. But June is my goal!


	8. School,gangs,and teenage life

Hey everyone! It's chapter eight. Oh yeah! Yea I know I'm crazy…..Well anyway I hope you enjoy. And I want to say thank-you for reading this fanfic. It means so much to me that people like my writing.

When She Came Along

Chapter eight: School, gangs, and teenage life

Roxas scanned the hallways. He didn't see anyone he knew. All of his friends were heading off the collage. Roxas knew he could of made it. But maybe it wasn't meant to be…

"Roxas!" Namine yelled, she ran to catch up and started to walk along side him. "Oh, hey Namine" Roxas said. He wasn't really paying attention to her. He was drifting off into space.

"Oh, well I have to go now….." Namine said. She ran off into the large crowd of kids. Roxas sighed. He entered his English class and sat down in a empty seat. A few other kids shuffled into the room and took their seats. One of those kids were Hayner.

"Hey Roxas!" Hayner said slapping the blonde on the back. "Hi Hayner" Roxas mumbled. Hayner sat down next to Roxas. "So me and the guys are heading out today. You wanna come with?" Hayner asked.

Roxas wanted to say no. But hanging out with Hayner was like a drug. His heart wanted to say no. But his brain told him yes. Anyway Roxas had heard stories of what happened to kids when the tried to drop out of Hayner's gang.

"Um……"

"Come on Roxas!"

"Umm…..sure"

Roxas turned his head away. He couldn't believe he just said that.

"Cool! And no hard feelings about………..you know" Hayner said lowering his voice.

"About John Makitio"

"No" Roxas lied. How did he know that name. He heard somewhere before.

Roxas couldn't concentrate for most of the school day. It was lunch time around one o'clock. Roxas grabbed a tray and stood in line for what seemed to be hours. He finally got his food and walked to find a table.

"Hey Roxas!" Namine said running up to him. "Hi Namine." Roxas said. He and Namine found and empty table in the back of the room.

"Roxas!" Hayner called over to him. "Come sit with us!"

" I can't I'm sitting with my friend" Roxas called back.

Hayner stared at him for a long time before heading off. For the rest of lunch Hayner, Pence, and Olette glared at him and Namine from the other side of the lunchroom.

Roxas loved talking to Namine. She could talk about anything. At the end of lunch They threw their trays out and headed for math class.

Hayner, Pence and Olette were there. Roxas felt sick to the stomach. But Namine made him feel better.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

After school Roxas and Namine walked home together. "thanks for helping me get around school." Namine said breaking the silence between them.

"I'm glad I know someone as nice as you." Roxas blushed as she said this. "So this is uh, your house? Roxas said as they stopped in front of Namine's house.

"Yeah" Namine said.

She looked at the driveway and suddenly looked sad. "My parents aren't home" Namine said a little disappointed.

"Oh, well I'll stay with you until they get back" Roxas said. He was blushing again.

"Thanks Roxas" Namine said smiling.

They entered her house and Roxas set his book bag down in the living room. Namine did they same.

"So do you do you want to start your homework?" Namine asked "Sure" Roxas said. "Well we only have math together, so lets start on that."

Namine was explaining the assignment. But Roxas wasn't even listening. He was too busy looking at Namine.

He watched every thing she did. He noticed how she would chew on the top of her pencil when she think. Or how she would drum her fingers on the table. He stared at her lips hoping that one day he could have a taste of them himself.

Roxas was really tempted. He wanted to kiss her. He had only known Namine for a few months. But already he felt a feeling he had never felt before. Namine could see her parent's car pull up into the driveway from out the window.

"Well I guess I should go." Roxas said getting up. Namine stood up and walked him over to the door.

"Well thanks Roxas" Namine said. She turned around. Roxas grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to him. Namine blushed as their bodies touched. "Um.. Roxas I…" Roxas pulled her close and kissed her on the lips.

Roxas didn't know what came over him. He backed away to judge her reaction. Namine didn't know what to say or do.

"Bye Namine" Roxas said as he walked out the door. He mentally shouted for joy in his mind. But then it turned to worry. He was suppose to meet Hayner and the gang. He knew they were pissed from lunch but he didn't know how they were going to take this.

Roxas ran down the streets and went to the usual spot. Hayner, Pence, and Olette were sitting around smoking cigarettes. Hayner took his out of his mouth.

"Dude, where were you?" Hayner asked.

"I was out"

"With that blonde girl?"

"Yeah"

"Oh, well ever since the….incident you've been avoiding us." Pence spoke up.

"Yeah" Olette agreed.

Hayner tossed Roxas a cigarette, and then a lighter. Roxas lit it and put it in his mouth.

"So, you seem to really like that girl, since you blew us off the hang out with her." Olette said looking down at the ground.

"Yeah, I do, she's kinda nice" Roxas said blushing.

"Well don't waste all your time on her" Hayner mumbled "You got more important things to do. Like hang out with us."

Well that was a decent sized chapter. I added a little fluff because I made you guys wait so long for an update. Review!


	9. Lies, lies, and more lies

Hi everyone! It's chapter nine ! Thanks for the reviews. But I my other goal is to get 100+ reviews so please review! Well anyway, this might be one of the most important chapters in the story, it's going to move along the story. So It's bound to be long!

When She Came Along

Chapter nine: Lies, lies, and more lies.

Roxas awoke. He looked out his large window and stretched. It was Saturday and Natsume was probably at work Roxas got up and poured himself a bowl of cereal at sat at the table.

He usually had Natsume to talk to but she wasn't here. Roxas sat on the couch in the living room. He had a lot of homework, do he sat down and took out his books. He was actually doing good with his schoolwork. But it was only September….

Roxas's mind was drifting somewhere. He put his books down and looked out the window. It was Saturday and he was stuck inside.

He got dressed and hung around the house for a couple of hours. That was boring. Roxas got up. And looked out the window. Natsume wasn't home, nobody would know he was out….. Roxas got up the nerve to leave the house. He went to the usual spot and found Hayner, Pence, and Olette sitting around smoking, and drinking beer.

Hayner tossed Roxas a cigarette and a can of beer. Roxas never drank before…. He took the can and drank some. It wasn't too bad… He drank the rest. Then he took the cigarette and lit it. He noticed everyone took a second can of beer, so he took the cigarette out of his mouth, and took a second can of beer too.

When he was halfway through his second can, he started to feel light headed… " I have to go home…" Roxas said a little dumbly.

"Ah, it's your first time, you'll get use to it" Olette said laughing. Roxas felt terrible it was like something was working it's way up. Then "uggah!" Roxas threw up all over the ground.

The other three teens laughed hard. Roxas started to leave.

"Roxas, don't be a baby! Shake it off!" Hayner shouted after him.

Roxas's point of view 

Everything was spinning I felt like I was going to fall over any minute. Natsume was going to home any minute. She was going to be pissed. I tried to get up the steps. Taking them one at a time and opened the door.

I couldn't get up the hall steps so I plopped down on the living room couch, and covered my face with a pillow. Why was I so stupid? I felt like I was going to throw up again.

Natsume came through the door.

"Roxas! Where are you?" Natsume shouted. She heard my moaning and came into the living room.

I looked up. "Roxas! You look terrible! What's the matter sweetie?" She asked sitting down next to me.

She noticed the trash can next to the couch. "Have you been throwing up?" Natsume asked. She felt my forehead. "You are a little warm… maybe I should call Dr. Nowiin" Natsume said getting up.

" It's okay Natsume, really…" I said trying to stand up. But I just feel back onto the couch. Natsume came over and pulled me into a hug.

Then she smelled my shirt.

"Roxas… Why do you smell like beer?!" Natsume asked. She looked me straight in the eye. "I told you not to leave this house. And what do you do? You go out and get drunk!" She said. She pushed me back onto the couch.

"Have you been drinking? Tell me the _truth_…" Natsume said taking deep breaths.

"No….I"

"Roxas don't lie to me! I'm sick of your lies! I don't know who you are anymore!" Natsume screamed.

"I'm going to ask you again… Were you drinking?"

"…..yes"

"Roxas…….I want you to _leave_…. I want you _out_ of my house. You're too much… I can't take it any more….."

I could tell Natsume was crying. I wanted to go over and hug her, and tell her everything was going to be okay. But she didn't want to talk to me.

"Natsume….I…"

"_Get out_!" Natsume screamed throwing a pillow at me.

I got up and shuffled for the door. I turned around and looked at Natsume. She was sitting on the couch crying. I opened the door. And walked on the streets. I headed for the usual spot.

When I got there. No one was there. I plopped down on the couch next to the wall. And cried. I'm losing everything.

On Monday I did go to school. I walked to school with Namine, like I always do. We haven't really talked much ever since I kissed her that day……. But we still walked together.

"Hey Roxas!" Hayner called to me. Olette, and Pence followed him.

"So, how's your hangover?" Pence asked laughing. I looked over at Namine. She looked worried as she looked over at me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked trying to make it sound like they were lying. I already lost Natsume, I didn't want to lose Namine too.

Namine and I walked faster trying to lose them. To my surprise, they didn't do anything about it…

Namine looked at me.

"Roxas do you drink?" Namine asked.

"No! of course not!" I was lying again……

"Okay…" Namine said quietly

"Why do you even hang out with those losers?" Namine asked looking at the ground.

"I don't! I swear!" damn! I was lying again!

"Are you lying to me?" Namine asked.

"No I would never…" I said looking at the ground

"Okay…. Oh, Roxas… One more thing…"

Namine turned around and placed a well aimed kiss on my lips.

She headed up the stone steps to school. I stood there looking like an idiot. Smiling to myself.

But how could I just lie to her like that?

Wooh! That's the longest chapter I've ever wrote! Well I hope you all enjoyed it.

Because this was a long chapter I want five reviews instead of just two. I decided this story will be pretty long. There's no way I could finish this story in just four months. So I'm aiming for middle August early Septemberish to finish this story! Well review!


	10. Halloween

Hi everyone, it's chapter ten! Enjoy!

When She Came Along

Chapter ten: Halloween

It was the end of October and Roxas had been hanging out with Hayner, Pence, and Olette almost every day. He's different now. He's going back to neglecting his school work, he made smoking, and drinking, a habit., and has been lying more and more.

At lunch Roxas sat with Hayner, Pence, and Olette. He would sit with Namine but she wasn't there today. "So Roxas, we're hanging out tonight, right?" Pence asked taking a bite of his sandwich . "Yeah, of course." Roxas said.

The bell rang and they cleared their trays and went to class. At the end of the day Roxas walked home by himself. Hayner, Pence, and Olette were off causing trouble. Roxas went to the usual spot and sat down. He would see Natsume on the streets some times.

But she would turn her head and walk in the other direction.

Roxas laid down on the couch. He looked around the small space. He missed his room, but knew he could never go back. He got up to leave. It was Halloween and Hayner had agreed to go to this party tonight. That was the thing with Hayner. He would make decisions for everyone.

Roxas got up and walked to the train station, Hayner's house was all the way on the other side of town. And Roxas did NOT want to walk that far.

He got on his skateboard and started for the station. Pence had given him the skateboard when he got his new one. He figured that Roxas needed some way to get around town. When Roxas got to the station, he got on the orange train that went to the other side of town.

Roxas took his seat the train was pretty full so he sat down next to a woman with orange hair, and mix matched clothes. Then the woman started yelling at Roxas's skateboard like it was a stray dog. Roxas was getting pretty scared when the woman started cursing at his skateboard and hitting it with her purse.

"Hey lady!" Some man shouted from the back of the train.

"Shut up or get off the train!" The woman got quiet and stood up at the first stop. When Roxas looked out the window he could see the woman start yelling at a bench next to her.

Roxas shook his head and tried to forget about that ……..awkward moment.

When he got to his stop Roxas grabbed his skateboard and walked off the train. He could see storm clouds above and quickened his pace to Hayner's.

He knocked on the door and Hayner opened it. He could see Pence, and Olette there already sitting on his couch.

"We'll leave as soon as it gets dark." Hayner said.

(A/N No they are NOT going trick or treating)

They left way after it got dark around 9:00 They went all the way back to the other side of town. Roxas still didn't know where in the world they were going.

After they got off the train they walked at least four blocks to house at the end of the street. A whole bunch of cars were parked outside. Roxas could hear the loud music from outside. It was Halloween so it was probably someone form school's Halloween party.

They went inside, of the house, there had to be at least two hundred teens getting drunk. Hayner, Pence, and Olette all went off somewhere leaving Roxas standing there. Roxas just sat around and drank some beer. Someone from school he knew came up to him. His name was Chris……Chris something.

"Hey Roxas" Chris said patting him on the back. Roxas smelled his breath. He knew he was drunk but just said hi back.

"Sooooooo,waaaaaaas up?" Chris asked. Roxas scooted off a little farther away from him. Chris took out a took out a joint. He smoked a little and looked at Roxas.

"Want some?" Chris asked a little dumbly. Roxas shook his head no and looked down. He didn't want to get mixed up in that stuff. Chris looked up and saw Pence talking to a pretty girl on the other side of the room.

Chris got up and walked over to Pence. "Get the hell away from my girlfriend!" Chris yelled. He attempted to hit at Pence but missed. "Amy, what are you doing talking to him?" Chris asked narrowing his eyes at the girl.

"We were just talking!" Amy defended. She walked off angrily.

Chris looked back at Pence. "You need to stay the hell away form her!" He yelled. Pence looked at Chris with anger. "I'll talk to whoever I want!" He said and started to walk off. Chris grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

Pence turned around and slapped Chris making him stumble back a little towards and open window Chris walked over and grabbed Pence by the collar of his shirt. Pence couldn't get free of his grip.

"Get off of me!" Pence yelled He was twisting around trying to break free of Chris's grip. But it wasn't working too well. Chris pushed Pence back and Pence was right up against the window. Chris walked up and grinned. With another big push. Pence fell out of the second floor window.

There was a loud thud and Roxas ran over to the window. Pence's body laid lifelessly on the ground.

"That'll teach you to fuck around with my girl!" Chris yelled out the window. Roxas ran downstairs and out to the front lawn. There were already a crowd of kids around Pence. Including Hayner, and Olette. There was blood staining the grass. Pence wasn't moving.

A girl ran over and put her head to Pence's chest. " I don't hear a heartbeat…." She said. Roxas looked down at Pence. It was true. He was dead.

But for some reason. Roxas didn't really care…..

Nobody called the cops, or everyone there would probably get arrested for under age drinking.. Hayner, and Olette took Roxas by the arm and ran off. Soon everyone cleared the house out. Except for Chris who was too drunk to do anything.

Roxas ran down the streets. He wasn't crying, he wasn't sad. He didn't feel anything. He just kept running.

At midnight, more then Halloween ended that night. But the life of another was ended too.

When I wrote that last line. I started crying. Don't hate me for killing off Pence. But I couldn't think of anything for his character. I pretty much know what's going to happen to the rest of the characters but Pence wasn't really that important. Sorry, Please don't hate me. And review!


	11. Truth

Hello everyone! It's me! Hope you all liked that last chapter Well here's chapter eleven.

When She Came Along

Chapter eleven: The truth Revealed

Roxas woke up and stretched. It was Saturday so there was no school, not that he had gone this week, or last week…..

The Halloween event was about a week ago. Today was Pence's funeral. Pence's mother saw Roxas on the street and invited him. Roxas thought the least he could do was show up.

It was later in the afternoon, so Roxas had some time to kill. He was going to meet up with Hayner, and Olette in about an hour. So he decided to walk to Hayner's house.

The sun shone brightly as Roxas walked down the street. He smiled. All the sudden he thought of Namine. Despite what has happened they don't talk to each other much. Whenever Namine sees him she blushes and walks away.

Roxas also has been thinking of Natsume. He actually misses her. Roxas kept walking and soon he got to Hayner's house.

Hayner always keeps the front door unlocked, so Roxas walked in. Olette was already there with Hayner.

They both seemed okay, they didn't look sad.

The funeral was in about an hour so the three teens left early so they could get to Sunset hill on time.

When they got there most of Pence's family was there.

"Oh hello" Pence's mother said walking up. "The funeral won't start for another twenty minutes, it means so much to me that you came." She gave them a weak smile and walked off.

Roxas walked away from the crowd and walked around the cemetery. He saw a group of mourners around a tombstone. When he saw the name on the tombstone, Roxas's stomach jumped and he felt a little uneasy.

It was John Makito's tombstone. He guessed the group of mourners were his family. He walked over to the stone and the group of people looked up. One woman looked at Roxas and walked over to him.

"Did you know John too?" The woman asked. "Yeah, kind of….." Roxas said.

"John was such a great man. He always told me he regretted most of his life. He said he would of liked to spend more time with his family. He had a beautiful wife and a son too. He should be about your age now. But his constant travel stopped him from seeing them."

Roxas looked down. He felt bad. John would never be able to see his wife, or his son again.

Roxas thought for a minute….He thought he knew where his name was from now.

"W….wha… what was his son's name?" Roxas asked. His voice was cracking as he spoke.

"Oh, I think his name was…..Roxas. It's an odd name for a child though."

Tears welled in Roxas's eyes. "I have to go now." Roxas said running off.

He ran out of the cemetery. He felt bad for staying for Pence's funeral, but he had something more important to do.

He ran up the steps to his old home and banged on the door. Natsume opened the door. Her face was mixed with shock, and disgust.

"I told you. I never want to see you again!" Natsume screamed. She attempted to slam the door in Roxas's face. But Roxas held his hands out to stop the door from slamming in his face.

"Natsume, please! This is important!" Roxas begged as he started to cry again.

Natsume's face softened. She opened the door. "Come in" She whispered.

Roxas walked in and sat on the living room couch. "So? What do you want?" Natsume asked staring Roxas in the eye.

"I want to ask you something…." Roxas said looking down.

"What?" Natsume snapped.

Roxas didn't answer.

"What??!" Natsume asked again.

"Wha….what was….."

"Roxas tell me or get out. I don't want you here!" Natsume yelled.

"What was my father's last name?" Roxas choked out.

"It was Makito, his name was John Makito, why?" Natsume asked.

"That man… the man I killed…It was my father." Roxas's eyes filled with tears. As did Natsume's.

"Are you sure that's who you killed?" Natsume asked.

Roxas nodded.

"I….knew he moved back to Twilight Town… He wanted to see you… but I chased him away" Natsume said.

"I'm surprised he didn't even recognize you. That's because he never spent time with you. So I didn't want him here."

Roxas broke into tears. "I'm a monster…." Roxas said.

"Roxas…. It's not your fault…"

"Yes it is! If I never took the gun! If I stopped hanging out with Hayner. Pence, and Olette!" Roxas got up and punched the nearby wall until his knuckles were swollen and bloody.

"Roxas stop…"

Roxas sat back down on the couch.

"Roxas I think the best thing for you to do is to leave " Natsume said sitting next to him.

Roxas got up and ran to the door. Only one person would make him feel better And that was Namine.

But Roxas knew he couldn't tell her what really happened. Roxas couldn't believe it

He killed his own father

How could this be happening?

Well that's the end of chapter eleven. That was probably was a big shocker to most of you. As far as I knew, only one person caught on that John Makito was Roxas's father. My original plan was to make John Namine's father, but Namine is way too nice. We can't do that to her! And I think I said she had a dad. Sorry that this chapter was short too. But I had to stop it at the right place. Any way review and tell me what you think.

Peace out

Christy or SoraxKairiislove


	12. terrible, to bad, to Worse

Hello! Well this is chapter twelve. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: (I've been forgetting to add this.) I do not own Kingdom Hearts

When She Came Along

Chapter twelve: From Bad to Better To Bad to Worse

Roxas stumbled out of the house. He quickly wiped his tears away. He went to the secret spot to find Hayner, and Olette there.

"Hey Roxas, where did you go?" Olette asked.

"I had to leave." Roxas mumbled. He laid down on the couch with his back facing the two other teens. Olette was about to say something, but Hayner grabbed her arm and shook his head. They both walked out.

Roxas sat up and reached for his book bag. He decided he wanted to go back to school. That's pretty much the only thing left for him…. He took out a pencil and a few folders and text books. He had a lot of work to catch up on…….

The next morning Roxas sat up and wiped the sleep away from his eyes. He took a brush. (A/N He had it with him the whole time I swear!) And brushed his blonde hair. No matter how much he brushed it, it always shot right back up.

He looked down at his watch it around six-thirty. So Roxas left to walk to school. He walked a few blocks to find Namine walking. He hurried to catch up to her.

"Hey" Roxas said grabbing Namine's arm.

"Oh, hi Roxas. Where have you been? Were you sick?" Namine asked. She smiled. Her smile made Roxas melt.

"Uh, yea kind of…" Roxas said looking down. "So…What have I missed?…..Being sick and all" Roxas asked.

"Nothing much, we're working on SAT prep, and some stupid dance is coming up." Namine said.

"Oh" Roxas wanted to go to the dance with Namine, but for some reason asking her would make him too nervous despite what has happened between them in the past… Roxas could tell she wanted to go too. But he didn't say anything

When they got to the school they went their separate ways. Roxas went to homeroom. He sat down in an empty chair in the back of he room. He hated sitting up front. Hanyer, and Olette came in and sat down next to him.

"Hey Roxas." Hayner said. "Oh hey, I see you came to school today." Roxas said to Hayner.

"Yeah I-"

"Roxas" The homeroom teacher called. She bent her finger in a 'come here motion'. Roxas got up from his seat and walked over.

"Hi Ms.Hikkari, what's up?" Roxas asked a little uncomfortably. Ms.Hikkari WAS a little scary..

Ms.Hikkari adjusted her glasses and pulled out a note from an orange folder on her desk.

"This paper is from your other teachers. It's about your homework and diligence, or should I say lack of, and you need your parents or legal guardian to sign this so they know you're failing, and can get you the appropriate educational assistance you need."

Ms.Hikkari handed Roxas the paper and told him to go back to his seat. As the rest of the class shuffled in Ms.Hikkari took role. Roxas slumped down into his seat. He couldn't fail AGAIN. Roxas folded the letter and placed it into his pocket.

How could he get a signature? Natsume doesn't want to see him again. But then again…..Maybe Roxas could forge it…..

The bell rang and the students got up and ran out of the class room. Roxas couldn't really do the work in his classes because he missed so much school.

At lunch Roxas sat down at the table Hayner, and Olette. He saw Namine enter the Lunch room and sit at an empty table on the other side of the lunch room. Roxas knew he had to do it. If he didn't ask her to this dance her knew someone else would.

Without saying anything Roxas got up from the table. He pushed his way through the crowd of kids and got to the table. Namine looked up from her food.

"Hey Roxas" She said smiling. She patted the seat next to her. "Sit down"

Roxas felt his knees caving in. He sat down quickly.

"I…I just wanted to ask you something"

"Yes" Namine asked.

"It's about that um…that um…" Roxas couldn't find the right words to say. He looked back across the lunch room to find Hayner, and Olette glaring at him.

Roxas sat and fiddled with his hands .

"Roxas, are you okay?" Namine asked.

"I…. Namine do want to……"

"Do I want to what?" Namine asked looking into his eyes.

Namine's Point of View 

Roxas seemed so nervous. I wondered what he wanted to ask me. I could see him blushing. He looked so cute.

"I'm just going to come out and say it." Roxas said taking a deep breath.

"You know that dance?" Roxas asked. I could feel my excitement rising. I hope he was asking me what I think he's asking me.

"Do you want to go?…….Maybe….With me?"

I gasped. I thought really hard. I like Roxas I really like him. But no words would come out.

"Yes" managed to come out of my mouth.

Roxas's face brightened.

"So….. We did kiss and all before…Are we a couple now?" I asked I feel my cheeks getting red.

"Yeah, only if you want to." Roxas said staring me straight into the eyes.

"Then it's settled" I giggled. Roxas stayed with me for the rest of lunch. Every time I would look across the lunch room Hayner, and Olette kept sending me death glares. I wonder why.

Roxas said he didn't hang out with them. And he wouldn't lie to me……

Normal Point of View 

It was Friday night the night of the school dance. Namine wanted to make sure she looked perfect. It was kind of her and Roxas's first date right? She went to her closet and picked out her favorite outfit, a soft blue dress that stopped at about her knees.

She put her hair into a ponytail and checked one more time to see of she looked perfect.

When she walked down stairs Namine's mom squealed in delight when she saw he daughter.

"You look so pretty Nami!" He mother said hugging Namine. The high pitched doorbell could be heard through out the house. Namine's father got up. "I'll get it." He said.

Namine turned to her mother. "You don't think he'll scare Roxas away do you?" Namine asked. Her mother chuckled

"No Nami, oh hold on, some of your hair is sticking up" Namine placed her hands on the top of her hair and tried to smooth it down but it wouldn't stay down.

"Come on honey I'll fix it." Namine's mother said leading her up the steps.

In the foyer of the house Roxas was standing there with Namine's father.

"So? How old are you?" Namine's father asked.

"Eighteen in two months sir." Roxas said.

"Really, shouldn't you be in college?"

"I uh, got held back…."

"Mmm,hmm…."

"Well let's get something straight. You go there, you dance, you act like a gentleman, and treat my daughter with respect, and you watch where you put your hands" Namine's father said.

When he saw Namine and her mother walking down the stairs he quickly left the room.

"Hi, I hope my husband wasn't giving you any trouble. He means well" Namine's mother said smiling. "Well you two should be going now! Have fun!"

Namine and Roxas left. Since Namine's house was only a block away from the school they decided to walk. Once they were down the street Roxas took Namine's hand and held it. Namine blushed and looked away.

When they got there Roxas opened the door to the gym and led Namine inside. They sat down for a while. Hayner, and Olette came over to them, which surprised Roxas. He thought thy would never come to a school dance.

"Hey Roxas, come here for a minute" Olette said. She grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the table. Namine glared at her but Olette didn't seem to notice. They led him outside and went to Hayner's car. (A/N Hayner always had a car I swear!) They took out a bag filled with beer.

"We're going to put some of this into the punch!" Hayner said with a laugh. "Then we can see all of those idiots drunk!" Roxas shifted uncomfortably. He didn't want anything ruining his date with Namine.

But Roxas took a few cans and hid them under his shirt and ran into the school gym. He went over to the punch bowl and looked around people were to busy dancing to notice him. Roxas opened a can and quickly dumped it into the bowl. And then emptied out the other can he had under his shirt.

Hayner, and Olette laughed and gave him a thumbs up from across the room. Roxas went back over to the table with Namine.

"So do you want to dance now?" Namine asked.

"Sure!" Roxas said taking her hand.

They went to the middle of the gym and 'Tokyo Nights' by Hikki was on. (A/N That's my favorite song!) After about a half hour of dancing Namine went to talk t some of her friends and Roxas had to go to the bathroom.

He walked inside the men's room to see Hayner. "So you having a good time?" Hayner asked. "Yeah" Roxas said. "You must really like that girl" You spend all of your time with her now?"

"Yeah, so, she's my girlfriend." Roxas said.

Hayner looked at him. "Well like I said don't waste all of your time on her."

Hayner left the bathroom, as did Roxas.

He saw Olette talking to Namine. They seemed to be drinking something….Then Roxas remembered about the punch

Olette looked at Roxas with a smirk and walked off.

"Namine! What were you drinking?" Roxas asked.

"Jussss some unch." Namine said. "Come on dance with me!" She said grabbing Roxas. It was obvious she was drunk.

"Namine I think I need to get you home!" Roxas said trying to grab Namine.

"Roxas! I came here to dance!" Namine said getting up and jumping around stupidly. Roxas tried to shush her and sit her down. She was drawing to much attention to herself.

Roxas looked over at Hayner, and Olette who were laughing like this was the funniest thing in the world.

Roxas gritted his teeth and grabbed Namine and led her out of the gym. He had to practically carry her home, she was too drunk to walk. Roxas walked up to the door with Namine. There was a note on the door.

'Namine your father and I went out to visit your Aunt Carol. Her and David are having their little problems again. We should be back by noon tomorrow.

Love Mom and Dad.'

Roxas sighed. Namine was drunk and her parents weren't home. The door was unlocked. Roxas led Namine inside and set her on the couch. He couldn't leave her home like this.

He and Namine went upstairs and Roxas took her into her room.

He sat her down on her bed.

"Roxas! So soon I hardly know you!" Namine said

"Namine please….." Roxas said. Namine was SO drunk it wasn't funny.

"But if you really want to…" She said laughing. She kissed his neck and pushed him back onto the bed.

Roxas wanted to pull away. But at the same time….He didn't want to….. "Namine, stop…." He loved Namine he didn't to take advantage of her

Namine kissed Roxas on the lips to silence him. And then she started to unbutton his shirt…….

Well that's the end of chapter twelve. Hope you all liked it. Well I didn't want to go into further description because this story is rated teen. And incase you're wondering. They did do IT. But Namine was drunk. But what's Roxas's excuse? Review please! I'll send you cookies!


	13. News

Hi everyone! Here's chapter thirteen I hope you all like it and I'm going to stop talking now

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts

Chapter thirteen: News

Roxas lay nude under Namine's lavender sheets. He woke up to find Namine sleeping next to him. Roxas lay there in disbelieve his eyes wandering over her body. Roxas took a deep breath trying to think of away to explain this to Namine.

He felt the sheets rustle next to him. Namine turned over so she was facing him. She opened her eyes. Namine gasped and quickly got up out of her bed. When she saw she too had on no clothes she quickly grabbed her towel hanging on the back of her desk chair and scrambled to cover herself.

"Oh my god! What's going on!" Namine screamed picking up her cordless phone and throwing it at Roxas.

"Namine let me explain." Roxas begged.

"Okay you have five minutes" Namine said.

"Okay, you got drunk at the dance last night. I took you home, and your parents weren't here I took you to your room to try to get you to go to bed. But I couldn't leave you home like this. You jumped on me and then we……"

"Then we did it" Namine asked in disbelieve.

"Oh yeah IT happened" Roxas said looking down.

"Wait! How did I get drunk?!" Namine asked

"Hayner, and Olette put beer in the punch." Roxas said. He wasn't completely lying. Even though he did put beer in the punch too………

"Why didn't you stop me!" Namine asked she was almost in tears.

"I…I…."

"You pig!" Namine screamed.

"Namine listen-"

"Roxas do you know how serious this is! Do you know what could happen?!"

"Namine I am so sorry." Roxas said he almost started crying. He knew he had to tell Namine what he did.

"Namine, I have something to tell you…..I helped them put beer into the punch."

Roxas put his head down in shame. He looked at Namine's face, it was a mix of awe, shock, and disgust.

"You lied to me all this time! You told me you didn't hang out with them! And this! Get out! I never want to see you again!" Roxas got up and put his clothes on that were in a pile on the floor. As he left he turned around to see Namine crying.

A month later……………

Namine ran to her bathroom to throw up for what had been maybe the third time this week. Namine's mother entered the bathroom.

"Sweetie, are you okay? Did you throw up again?" Namine nodded. Her mother patted her on the back. "It's okay, it might just be a bug." Namine's mother said.

Namine nodded when she felt better she got up and put on some clean clothes.

"I'll be back soon! I have to step out for a minute!" Namine called up the stairs and ran out before her mother could respond. She ran to Roxas's house and ran up the steps. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

Natsume answered. "Is Roxas here?" Namine asked anxiously. "No, he doesn't live here anymore." Natsume said slamming the door in her face. 'that's strange, I thought he lived here…..But I guess Roxas has lied to me more than I thought' Namine said in her mind. She tried to think of where he might be.

She remembered that he hung out with Hayner, and Olette. So she went to the place where she usually saw them hang out.

She was right. When she got there, Roxas was there by himself. 'Good' Namine thought. 'Now I can talk to him alone'

Roxas looked up. His face brightened when he saw Namine, but then it went back into it's serious state. "I thought you never wanted to see me again" Roxas said turning around so his back was facing her.

"Roxas stop acting like a baby!" Namine's heart skipped a beat or two when she said the word 'baby'

"Well what do you want?" Roxas asked coldly. "Roxas I have something important I want….well need to tell you…." Namine whispered

She practiced what she wanted to say on the way over, but she didn't know it would be this hard to actually tell him.

"What do you need to tell me Namine, I've got somewhere to be." Roxas lied. He looked away.

"Roxas, remember when we, accidentally, did….."

"Yes." Roxas grumbled. He never admitted he kind of enjoyed it.

"Well this past month, I've been throwing up, having mood swings, I think I might be………..pregnant…..with your child." Namine said looking down.

"What?! You're pregnant!" Roxas screamed.

"I don't know yet I haven't taken a test yet…." Namine whispered.

"What? No! There is no way! You're lying!" Roxas screamed getting up.

"Roxas don't do this!" Namine said starting to cry. "Please don't"

'Namine this is your problem, not mine!" Roxas said starting to walk off.

"No! It's both of ours! Roxas!" Namine said grabbing his arm and stopping him.

"No, get away from me!" Roxas left Namine standing there crying he felt bad, he knew he wasn't fair to Namine, it was his fault too.

Roxas angrily walked the streets of Twilight Town to Olette's house. He banged on her front door. Olette opened it and smiled, her smile quickly faded when she saw Roxas was angry.

"Why the hell did you have to get Namine drunk at that dance why!?" Roxas yelled at Olette.

"Because she deserved it!" Olette snapped.

"Yeah, well because she got drunk, we did….. and now she's pregnant!"

"What?" Olette asked. She was in shock herself.

"Why did you have to do this to Namine?!"

"You just don't get it, do you Roxas?" Olette asked.

"No, tell me." Roxas said angrily.

"I liked you, but when little miss sunshine came into the picture, you started to like her. So I thought if Namine got drunk and something like this happened, you would leave her for me." Olette said as if the answer was obvious.

Roxas gritted his teeth and ran down the street.

Why did these things always happen to him?

Okay well I couldn't wait to write this chapter! So I wrote it as soon as I got home. I hope you enjoyed. Also sorry it was so short. But review!


	14. What to Do

Hi everybody I hope you liked the last chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts 1 or 2

When She Came Along

Chapter fourteen: What to do

Roxas walked down the streets he couldn't believe Namine might be pregnant. He couldn't be a dad, he couldn't support a child, everything was going wrong. But what concerned him the most was what Olette told him.

Would she try to hurt Namine now? Roxas couldn't let her do that. He knew he had to find Namine. He had to fix this.

Roxas's walk quickened to a run as he charged down the street. When he got to Namine's home he banged on the door. Namine's mother opened it.

"Oh, Roxas! Hello! Namine's not feeling to well. You might want to come back later.."

"Oh, no this will only take a minute…." Roxas said.

Namine's mother thought for a minute and then agreed "Okay, but just for a few minutes."

Roxas walked in and ran up the steps. He knocked on Namine's door. "Come in" A weak voice said. Roxas came in and sat down on Namine's bed.

"Namine listen, I'm sorry, you just freaked me out. The truth is, I'm a little scared."

"Me too" Namine said looking down, she started crying again.

"Namine, please don't cry…."

"Roxas I have to take the test, I have to know…..How could we be so stupid!"

"Namine…..This is mostly my fault"

"Roxas, I just need some time to figure this out!" Namine whispered.

"Namine we'll find away to fix this…."

"We can't fix this! This isn't something that can be fixed!" Namine buried her head in her hands. Roxas patted her back.

"Namine, it'll be okay, we just need to find out what we'll do, it'll be okay."

"Bye sweetie!" Namine's parents called up the steps. When Namine heard the door slam she went down stairs and went out the front door.

When she got there she found Roxas sitting on the couch. He was just starring at the brick wall. "Roxas." Namine said Roxas looked up.

"Hi Namine….."

"We should leave now…" Namine said. They were going to the clinic to take a pregnancy test. Roxas stood up and walked over to Namine.

He kissed her on her cheek, "Yeah we should go now…"

They left the small space and walked down the streets of Twilight Town. Roxas looked down at the street as they walked. Namine took his hand and gave him a brave smile. Roxas tried to smile back, but he couldn't.

When they got there they sat in the waiting room for what seemed liked hours. Until a nurse came out. "Um, Namine?" Namine and Roxas stood up.

Roxas grabbed Namine's hand as they walked behind the nurse to a small room.

"Okay….Namine sit down…." The nurse said. Roxas walked over to Namine and held her hand. "I'll be back in a minute" Roxas said. He leaned over and kissed her "And I'm sorry about how I reacted…."

Namine nodded and Roxas got up to leave. He didn't know where he was going, he just needed to get away. He just walked turning corners randomly. He sat down, on the cold floor and took a deep breath.

'God, how can I do this? I'm only seventeen, Namine's only sixteen, we can't be parents! We can't afford a baby…….But I love Namine, I'm not letting another person I love get away.'

Roxas got up and walked back down the hall to the room where Namine was already leaving. Roxas ran over.

"What did they say?!" Roxas asked anxiously.

Namine looked down, and nodded. "I am, I'm about three weeks along, they said the baby is due in September. (A/N It's December now)

Roxas looked at Namine for a long time. "You know we have to tell your parents Namine" Roxas said.

Namine nodded "I know I'm scared……"

"Don't be, I'll help you break the news to them." Roxas said, he took her hand, "Come on" He said leading her out of the building.

They got to Namine's house and Namine took out her key to unlock the door, and they sat down on Namine's living room couch.

"Roxas, how are we going to do this? We're seniors in high school, what about college? And…. How will we do this?" Namine asked.

"I don't know, I could get a job….." Roxas said thinking it over. "But what about school?" Namine asked. Roxas hadn't thought about that, he was failing again………

"You, and the baby are more important, I'll find away." Namine's parents came through the front door.

"Namine, we're here!"

Namine looked over at Roxas "We have to tell them…." Namine got up and took Roxas's hand "come on."

Namine and Roxas walked into the front hall, Namine's parents looked up.

"What's the matter? It looks like you have something you want to say…." Namine's father said walking over to Roxas staring him in the eyes.

"No I have something to tell you" Namine said walking up to her parents.

"Mom, Dad, I'm……"

"Your what?" Namine's mother asked.

"I'm pregnant…….."

Namine's parents looked at Namine in disbelief. Her father looked furious.

"Look it's my fault!" Roxas said walking up to Namine's father

"It's both of your faults, it takes two people to make a baby!" Her father yelled.

"But daddy …."

"Namine just take your boyfriend and get out, I want you out of my house! I can't live with a….a slut!"

Namine broke into tears, Roxas took Namine.

"Fine" Roxas said "But you will not be able to see your grandchild, or ever see Namine again……You will not communicate with us or ever see us."

Roxas took Namine and they left the house. Not event turning to look back, they went to Roxas's usual spot. Namine sat down on the couch, "Roxas, where are we going to live? I know you got kicked out of your house…."

Roxas looked down, "Namine, I have this all under control, I think……."

Well there you go! Namine's having a baby. What will they do now? You'll just have to find out when the next chapter is up. So long, and review, and oh! I finally got a myspace. You can go on my profile to see the link, and I'll add you to my friends list if you want. Bye bye! And review.


	15. In the Weeds

Hello! I'm glad you all liked that last chapter, I have a feeling this one will be long!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

When She Came Along

Chapter 15: In the Weeds

"I don't know how I'm going to deal with this!" Roxas told Hayner

"Yeah, You are in some pretty deep shit." Hayner said looking down.

"I need to get a job so me and Namine can rent an apartment, we've been living here for the past three weeks." Roxas said he hung his head down. "I don't know how to deal with this."

Hayner left when Namine came in she sat down next to Roxas on the couch. 

"Namine, I was thinking………….maybe…..we should put the baby up for adoption when it's born."

"What?" Namine asked with sadness in her voice.

"I mean, we can't afford it, look where we're living, I think it's the best thing to do for us and the baby.

"You mean, it's the best thing for you, and you only" Namine snapped looking at Roxas.

"No! It's not like that! I mean, we're young, we have our whole lives ahead of us, and you want to go to college, you want to be an artist, and….."

"Roxas, stop it! Okay? This baby is our life, our life is changing now. And I need you here with me."

Roxas looked the other way. "Roxas look at me!"

"When I was out, I was planning this whole thing. I was talking to my uncle Rubin, and he needs help at his store, and if you work there, he'll let us live in the room above the shop, we'll have everything we'll need we can still go to school, and have a place to live."

"Wow, you're really thinking this whole thing out." Roxas said. "Yeah, I've been thinking a lot lately" Namine said.

&&&&&&

A week later

Roxas and Namine walked down the street to Namine's house.

"I don't think I can face them!" Namine whispered. "It'll be fine." Roxas assured. He rang the doorbell. Namine's mother answered.

"Namine! Honey! What are you doing here?" Namine's mother asked. "You know your father doesn't want you here" She whispered in a lower tone.

"We just came to get some of Namine's things, we're moving to the other side of town" Roxas said walking in. They both went upstairs to Namine's room. Roxas handed Namine a bag and she went around her room to get the things she needed.

"Namine, are you upset, that I got you kicked out of your home?" Roxas asked out of nowhere.

Namine was silent for a moment. "No, I'm glad they did. Now I can spend all of my time with you." She walked over and kissed Roxas, and then gave him a smile. "I have my things we should go now."

They walked down stairs, Namine's mother was waiting, as they left she gave her daughter a hug.

Namine took Roxas's hand and they left, they started to walk to the other side of town. Roxas insisted that they take the train, but Namine refused. Going there made Roxas a little nervous, Olette lived on that side of town, he wasn't sure he felt safe that he and Namine would be living there too.

When they got to the shop, Namine walked in first, A short, chubby man was behind the counter, "Uncle Rubin?" Namine asked walking over to the counter.

"Oh hello Namine! And this must be Roxas." He said walking over to him. He shook Roxas's hand. "Come on, let me show you that room."

They followed him up the steps to a small living area. On one side of the room was a small counter and stove, and two beds were tucked into the corner, there was also a small bathroom.

"My daughter use to live here, but she went off to live on some Island. But it should be comfortable for you two." Uncle Rubin walked back don the stairs.

Roxas went over and sat down on the mattress, it creaked as her sat down. "Well this is nice" He said. He got up and opened the window to let some air in.

"It is Namine said smiling. She sat down next to Roxas.

"It's our home now."

&&&&

"And now she's pregnant!" Olette told four other girls. They were sitting home room. "I don't know where they are, Roxas only hangs out with Hayner now."

Roxas and Namine walked into homeroom with their hands laced together. They sat down. The rest of the class looked at them.

Roxas shifted nervously in his seat. He leaned over to Namine. "Why is everyone staring at us?" He asked he looked back at everyone else. And then they turned their heads away. The rest of the day went pretty much like that.

Namine wanted to know why people were doing that. Did they find out she was pregnant? She didn't tell anyone, did Roxas?"

Namine walked down the hall to sixth period. As she walked down the halls people stared at her ands pointed, and snickered.

They whispered to each other

"Isn't that Namine? Yeah I heard she's pregnant!"

"She's only seventeen…."

"Yeah, what I slut"

The voices were getting louder, Namine couldn't stand it anymore.

She ran down the hall to the girls bathroom. No one was in there. She splashed some water from the sink on to her face, and dried it off with a towel. The door swung open.

Ollete walked in. "So, how are you doing?" She asked she walked over to Namine. Namine backed away.

"Ollete, this is all your fault! If you never put beer in the punch! None of this would of ever happened!" Namine was starting to cry.

"Don't blame this all on me, your boyfriend put beer in the punch too." Olette smirked.

"Listen, I know Roxas, and pretty soon, when you have that baby, he'll leave you. So you might as well save yourself the heartbreak and stay away from him, so you should end this now."

Olette walked out of the bathroom leaving Namine alone.

&&&&&&&

Roxas sat at his desk his math teacher handed him back his test, he got a D- Roxas sighed. There was no way he was going to finish high school now.

He looked out of the open door to see Namine running down the hall.

Roxas raised his hand. "Can I go to the bathroom?"

"Um sure, just be quick about it."

Roxas got up and closed the door behind him. He ran down the hall to catch Namine.

"Namine, what's the matter?" Roxas asked.

Namine shook her head. "I just want to go home." She said crying. Roxas nodded. He took her hand and they left the school building.

They didn't go back to school for the rest of the week. Namine wasn't up to it.

Roxas still hung out with Hayner, which Namine didn't know about, and Roxas rather she didn't.

He walked over to the usual spot, Hayner was there smoking weed.

"Hey Roxas!" He said

"Hi Hayner"

"I finally found away to get you some extra money……" Hayner said, he got up and walked over to a small box.

He pulled it out and walked over to Roxas. "You can sell this."

Roxas opened the box.

"I don't know Hayner, I don't want to get wrapped up in this stuff." Roxas said

There was weed in the box.

"I know people who would sell their mothers to get their hands on this stuff." Hayner said. "Take it"

Roxas took the box hesitantly. "Okay, but this is only for a little while, just so I can get some money."

Hayner smiled." I know some people who want to buy some tonight. Meet me here at eleven thirty." Hayner walked off.

&&&&&

Roxas walked into the apartment Namine was sitting on the bed reading. "Hi" Roxas said sitting next to her.

"Hi Roxas" Namine said smiling . "What's that in the box?" Namine asked noticing the box Roxas was holding. "Nothing" Roxas said.

"Hey Namine."

"Hmmm?"

"I was thinking, let's keep this baby."

Namine squealed in delight. "You mean it?" Roxas nodded.

"You're going to be a great dad." Namine said smiling.

"I hope so" Roxas said looking down.

&&&&&&

Later that night Roxas woke up at about eleven o'clock, he got up out of the bed quietly so he didn't wake Namine.

He kissed her on the cheek and grabbed the box that he stashed under the bed. He tip toed out of the room and down the steps. It took about thirty minutes to get to the usual spot.

When he got there Hayner, and two other guys were there.

"Do you have it?" One of the guys asked. Roxas nodded.

He opened the box and the two men took some of the weed out. One of them handed Roxas four one hundred dollar bills. And then walked off.

Hayner smiled. "I told you this was a good way to make some money."

Roxas folded the bills and put them into his pocket.

He walked back down the street to the small shop and went up the stairs to the apartment

Namine woke when she heard the noise. "Roxas? Where did you go? I woke up a few minutes ago and you weren't next to me."

"I heard a noise downstairs, and I went to go check it out" Roxas lied.

Namine shrugged "Okay"

Roxas got back into the bed and tried to fall asleep. He felt bad he lied, but at least they were going to have more money now, and he could take care of his child.

There you go! Hope you liked it. Don't forget to review. I love you all! Also I want to know what you guys want to read about, so when you review, tell me what you think should happen in the story and I might write it into the plot. So review!


	16. He Wouldn't Lie

Well here's chapter sixteen. I hope you all enjoy it, and I want you all to know Namine will NOT be having the baby in this fic. In the sequel, yes the sequel the baby will be pretty grown up. Well I'm giving too much away, so enjoy!

Ps: And just because I mentioned the sequel does not mean this fanfic is almost over.

Disclaimer: Do I even have to say it anymore? I don't own Kingdom Hearts 1 or 2

Chapter16. He wouldn't lie

Roxas quietly walked into the small apartment. Namine was still sleeping. He hid the box under the bed and turned on the small table lamp next to the bed. Namine stirred but didn't wake up.

Roxas counted his earnings he made six-hundred dollars. He folded the bills and walked over to the small kitchen area, he pulled open a drawer, and took out a small pouch, and placed his bills in it. He quietly closed the drawer shut, and then got into the bed with Namine.

The next morning Namine woke up early to make breakfast, she was starting to get cravings, she would usually skip breakfast, but her doctor gets upset set when she tells her she does.

Namine rummaged around looking for the spatula, but she was careful not to wake Roxas. She opened one of the drawers to find a home made pouch. She knew it must've been Roxas's, she knew it wasn't hers.

She looked over at Roxas who was sleeping soundly, she opened the pouch, and looked inside and gasped. 'Where did Roxas get all of this money?' Namine thought closing the pouch putting it back into the drawer.

She knew Roxas worked at her Uncle Rubin's store down stairs put she knew he didn't pay him that much, not for working part time anyway. Roxas started to wake up, Namine quickly walked over to the stove.

"Namine, what are you doing?" Roxas asked walking over to her.

"Um, just cooking" Namine said looking down.

"Namine, the flame isn't on" Roxas said. Pointing to the stove

"Oh, well I changed my mind, that's what people do, they change their minds about things" Namine said looking at Roxas.

"Um Okay" Roxas said walking to the other side of the room, he wondered what was wrong with her, did she know about what he was doing?

Roxas walked into the apartment Namine decided to go to school that day, so she wouldn't be back for a few more hours. Roxas pulled out another wad of bills and put them in his money pouch in the drawer.

He had almost three thousand dollars saved up now. He could get Namine some nice things, and have money for the baby too, and maybe they could get a real apartment.

Namine walked into the apartment, Roxas wasn't there, he was never there anymore, Namine went over to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water.

She wondered where Roxas was, and why he was always gone, it was like he forgot about her, and what about all this money they suddenly have, and why isn't Roxas telling her about this?

Maybe he has another part time job. Or maybe he's stealing the money. Namine thought. She shook the bad thoughts away as Roxas came through the door. She tried to be as calm as she could.

"Hey Namine" Roxas said walking over and sitting down at the table next to her. "Oh, hi" Namine said back.

"So…..Where were you?" Namine asked folding her arms and looking Roxas in the eyes. "I….was uh, out, doing errands for your uncle." Roxas stuttered thinking up a lie quickly.

"Okay…." Namine said getting up. She didn't really believe his story, but she just got up and left the room. If he was lying maybe she could trick him into to telling her.

Roxas let out a sigh of relief, as he sunk down in his chair. He hoped Namine wasn't getting suspicious. He had anough trouble, he didn't need more.

It was Saturday and Namine was sitting down at the kitchen table doing her homework, she was glad it was February, and that they would be graduating in May. She tapped her pencil on the table and tried to figure out the problem she was working on.

Roxas came in the door with something behind his back. Namine shifted in her seat to try to see what was behind his back.

"What's behind your back?" Namine asked getting up. "Something for you" Roxas said. He pulled out a sketch book.

Namine's face lit up. "Thank you Roxas!" She took it and flipped through the pages. "I thought you would like it." Roxas said smiling.

Namine took a few pencils and started to draw. Roxas had been getting her a lot of nice things lately, it was getting her a little nervous, she wanted to know where Roxas was going at twelve in the morning, and where he was getting the money from.

And why wasn't he telling her that he was getting all of this money? Was he lying to her about all of this?

No he couldn't, he wouldn't lie. But it's not like he hasn't lied before.

But Roxas wouldn't do anything stupid But that's what she thought.

Well this was a little short, but the next chapter should be a decent length, and I mean what I said about the sequel, I'm working on the outline for it now. But this fic won't be finished for a while. I've been doing a pretty good job with updating. But if you have any questions go to my profile to see my news on updating. But until then review! The next chapter is going to surprise the heck out of you! So if you want that next chapter, I want 10 reviews not 8, not 9 I want 10! I know you can do it!


	17. Catfights, Names, and Drugs

Hello, I want to know if people are really reading my rants at the top and bottom of the page. Oh, well I enjoy typing them! So enjoy this next chapter. It will surprise the heck out of you. I am also very upset I did not get my 10 reviews, but this chapter is for all of you who did review.

Chapter 17: Catfights, Names, and Drugs

Namine ran to the bathroom for what seemed like the millionth time today. She got her uncle Rubin to write her a note to say she had stomach problems so she could go to the bathroom.

None of the teachers knew she was pregnant, and Namine wanted to keep it that way. Once she was done throwing up, she got up and left the bathroom. She got back to the classroom, Ollete was sitting down at the desk in the back of the classroom grinning at Namine as she walked back into the classroom.

Namine tried to ignore her, but Olette was really starting to get to her. Ollete told everyone in the twelve grade she was pregnant, which surprised that none of the teachers knew. She was labeled as the school slut. No one would even talk to her.

She hated Ollete she absolutely hated her. She made school a living hell for her. Namine knew what it was about. Ollete was just jealous that Roxas liked Namine instead of her.

The bell rang and everyone was dismissed. Namine got up, and walked over to the door. Ollete stood in front of her blocking her way, she was just staring at her, which really got on Namine's nerves.

Soon she just walked off. Namine left the class and walked down the hallway. She went to gym, but she was excused for the day because of her 'stomach problems' She sat there watching everyone run around, at least there was one benefit of her being pregnant.

Olette walked over and sat down next to her. Namine turned the other way. She was trying to ignore her, but soon Olette spoke up.

"So, how's Roxas doing?" She asked. "Fine" Namine grumbled

"I'm surprised you two are still together, I thought he would of left by now"

Namine was starting to get angry, but kept her cool, she wasn't going to let Olette get to her, not today. "I'm surprised you even come to school. After being called a slut I would never show my face again."

"Olette" Namine said trying not to raise her voice. "I'm not a slut, you're the one who called me that first and told everyone I was pregnant" Namine could feel the tears welling up in her eyes.

"And this comes from the pregnant seventeen year old" Olette said grinning, she knew she was getting to her.

Namine jumped to her feet. "How dare you! You have no right to call anyone a slut. This is all your fault in the first place!" Olette stood up too.

"Like I said, Roxas put beer in the punch too" Olette said shrugging her shoulders, still grinning.

Namine took her hand and smacked Olette right across her face. (A/N I can imagine her doing that!) Olette was stunned for a few minutes, she went over and pushed Namine making her fall down to the ground.

Namine got back up and grabbed Olette's shoulders and pinned her to the gym wall. She pulled her and back and punched Olette over, and over in the stomach until the gym teacher ran over to break up the fight.

"Break it up!" She yelled pulling Namine away from Olette. "Namine this is so unlike you! What's been up with you lately?" Namine shrugged. "Well I'm going to have to report you to the principal."

She grabbed Namine by the arm and led her out of the gym. She looked back over at Olette who was grinning back at her.

&&&&&&&

"And Olette started it!" Namine screamed, as she plopped down on the bed, later that afternoon, talking to Roxas.

"I'm getting sick of her" Roxas said sitting down next to Namine. "I don't think I can go back to school, I can't face her Roxas!" Namine cried burring her face in his chest. They sat there like that for a few minutes.

"It's okay Namine, everything will be okay." Roxas got up and left the apartment. He sat down in front of the door and started to cry. Everything was going wrong. His seventeen year old girlfriend was pregnant, he was failing high school, again. Olette wouldn't leave Namine alone, and the only way to get by was for him to sell drugs.

Which reminded Roxas that he needed to go see Hayner in an hour. He quickly dried his eyes, he didn't want Namine to come out and see him crying. He got up, and walked back in. Namine was looking out of the window, he could tell she was crying too.

Roxas sat down and put his arm around her. "You know I was thinking, we never thought of a name for the baby yet." Namine looked down. "Yeah we never did" She said realizing. As they went over names none of them seemed to fit.

"If it's a boy, we'll name it Roxas jr." Roxas joked. "And what if it's a girl?" Namine said smiling, it didn't matter what was bothering her, Roxas always made her feel better.

"Um….." Roxas thought of a few names for girls, "I got it!" Roxas said finally after a few minutes. "If it's a girl we'll name it Namine jr.!" (My sis wrote that part!)

Namine had to laugh at that one. "No Roxas, we'll find a name for the baby, a good one" Namine said teasing him. Roxas laughed too.

"I knew that would make you feel better" Roxas said smiling. "Yeah, I do feel better now" Namine said smiling. She pulled Roxas into a hug. Namine knew they could do this, they'll find a way to get through it.

&&&&&&

Namine went out with her uncle Rubin, later that night so Roxas left the apartment and walked over to the usual spot. To find Hayner and two kind of scary looking men.

They were sitting around drinking beer, and smoking weed. One of them even had a few pills.

"Hey Roxas!" Hayner called he seemed a little out of it. "Come sit down!" Roxas sat down next to Hayner. "So, what's up with you." He asked. "Olette keeps bothering Namine. I'm getting sick of it, I'm getting stressed out." Roxas said leaning back.

He took a cigarette and lit it. "If your stressed I know just the thing." Hayner said. He nodded to one of the men and they handed him a small pack. Hayner opened it and handed a pill to Roxas.

"Take it, you'll feel a lot better. Trust me" Roxas looked at them small pill. Hayner and the other two guys were staring at him, obviously waiting for him to take it.

Roxas stared down at it, Hayner said it would make him feel better, so what could it hurt.? Roxas put it into his mouth and swallowed it. He felt kind of weird and light headed.

The man handed Roxas a handful of them, Roxas took put all of them in his mouth at once. They other three teens cheered. Hayner patted him on the back and handed Roxas a beer. Roxas took the can and gulped it down.

Something told him he shouldn't be doing this. He knew he should go, but part of him didn't want to go. He tried to stand up, he started to get a headache, he brought his hand up to his head and groaned in pain.

He tried to get up but his knees gave out form under him. He fell to the ground with a thud. He didn't move, his eyes started to close slowly, everything went dark. All he could hear was the worried voices , from Hayner,

Hayner shook Roxas and called his name over and over. Roxas didn't move.

Hayner got up and looked around franticly.

"Help! Somebody call an ambulance!" Hayner yelled he looked down at Roxas. No one answered him, but his own voice echoing back at him.

"Help!" He screamed again into the night"

Well there you go. Roxas OD'ed on drugs….that's not good. What's going to happen now? I'm asking everyone who reviews to donate to the save Roxas foundation! So review, for Roxas! Okay and for me too.


	18. When You Lose your Reason for Living

Hey everyone, thanks to everyone who reviewed it means so much to me. Well enjoy this chapter.

When She Came Along

Disclaimer: I do not own KH 1 or 2 or chain of memories

Chapter 18: When your Reason for Living Walks out the Door

Hayner shook Roxas over and over again, he wasn't moving. Hayner pulled out his cell phone and dialed the hospital number.

The two men ran away leaving Hayner and Roxas there, Hayner shifted his eyes around nervously, he didn't see anyone outside, so he got up and ran down the street following the two men, leaving Roxas there.

Hayner ran down the streets he could hear the ambulance siren blaring in the back round, his shook his head and ran down the streets and wiped his tears, Roxas was his only friend, but he couldn't afford this.

&&&&&&&&&&

Roxas woke up in a small white room, his head was in so much pain, he couldn't remember anything all he could remember was being with Hayner, and two other guys. They got him to take something, some pill, they said it was going to make him feel better, about what was going on with Namine.

Then he remembered about Namine, where was she, did she know he was here? He looked up at the clock on the other side of the room, it was one-thirty at night. Namine was probably worried sick about him.

If he thought he had problems he sure had them now, what would Namine think? What would she do? Roxas laid back, and took in a deep breath, a nurse came in and sat down.

"So how are you doing?" She asked, she looked down at her clip board repeatedly and wrote down some things down.

"I'm fine it's nothing" Roxas said looking out the window.

"Well it wasn't nothing we were pumping out of your stomach an hour ago"

Roxas was silent.

"Drugs are nothing to be messing around with"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hayner ran down the streets of Twilight Town, he ran up to the small shop, he entered to find Namine sitting wither her uncle Rubin, she had a worried look on her face.

When she saw Hayner enter, she stood up almost knocking down her chair, she ran over to him.

"Hayner! Where's Roxas, do you know where he is? Is he okay?" Namine looked like she was almost about to cry.

Namine you should come with me. Namine's eyes opened in shock. "Is he okay!?" She asked.

"I don't know….."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Namine and Hayner ran up the stone steps of the Twilight Town hospital, Namine's heart was racing, she was so scared, she hoped nothing bad had happened to Roxas.

They ran into the building, Hayner ran up to the desk to talk with the woman behind it. Namine couldn't hear hat they were saying, everything seemed to be a blur.

Hayner grabbed her by the arm and led her to the elevator. He pressed one of the buttons and the elevator went up. Namine was shaking, she could feel her breathing getting heavier as the elevator stopped.

"What room is he in?" Namine asked.

"Three-oh-six"

Namine rushed down the hall way to room three-oh-six

She barged in without knocking. She saw Roxas lying down he was still awake she ran over, she laid her head down on the bed and started to sob.

"Namine I am so sorry" Roxas said.

"Roxas, what happened?" Namine asked, she looked at Roxas who was trying to avoid her eyes.

He didn't answer.

"Roxas! What happened?" Namine asked.

"Namine, I went out, when you were gone with your uncle, I was out with Hayner, for the past few weeks, I've been selling drugs, that's where we've been getting out money from"

"So these past few weeks have been lies? You think I'm so stupid, you can just lie to me? I knew something was up, I saw the money in the kitchen drawer. But I thought, Roxas wouldn't do anything stupid, Roxas loves me, he wouldn't do anything to hurt me, or himself."

Roxas was silent.

"Well I guess I was wrong. I thought we could do this, but apparently we can't, we're not mature enough for a baby."

"Namine….."

"Let me finish Roxas."

Namine looked him straight in the eye."

"That's why I 'm putting the baby up for adoption, just like you wanted in the first place."

Roxas broke out into tears "Namine I'm-"

"Let me guess, you're so sorry, well Roxas I'm sick of you being so sorry and not meaning it! I'm going home, I'm packing my things, and I'm going to see if I can move back in with my parents."

Namine turned and walked out of the door.

Roxas looked after her, waiting for her to turn around, but she didn't he watched her walk over to the elevator and press the button, with in a few moments she was on the elevator and was gone.

Roxas started to cry again, the only person he really loved didn't love him anymore. He was losing everything, he lost his girlfriend, he was losing his child.

Namine was Roxas's only reason for living, and she walked right out of the door.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Namine walked down the streets, her feet noisily pounding the street, her vision was blurred by tears, she was angry, but sad at the same time, she loved Roxas, but apparently he didn't love her.

Namine walked into the shop, where now she and Roxas _use to _live.

"Namine? Is Roxas okay?" her uncle asked standing up.

Namine just shook her head and ran up the steps, She looked around for something, a box, a plastic bag, anything, she just wanted to get out.

She grabbed a plastic bag from under the sink and, walked over to the small dresser and pulled out the drawers and piled her stuff into the bag. She opened the last drawer to find the sketch book Roxas had given her.

She went over to the near by window and pulled it open. She grabbed the sketch book and flung it out the window, she never wanted to see it, or anything that had to do with Roxas anymore.

She grabbed her bag and went for the door. She took one last look around before she left.

She walked sown the steps her feet pounding as she did.

Her Uncle came over to her.

"Namine what's the matter?"

"I'd like to thank you for all you've done for me, but I think, it's time for me to leave"

Namine walked out into the streets. She could see the clock tower in the distance, it was going on four-thirty. The train wasn't running this late so she had to walk all the way home.

When she got there she walked up the steps, for once in three months she was happy to see her parents.

She rang the door bell a few times, her mother answered the door, she was glad about that.

"Hi sweetie, where's Roxas?" Namine broke into tears as she told her mother what happened. She took her daughter in her arms and hugged her,

"You can take as much time as you want, you can stay with us."

Namine quietly thanked her and went up to her room.

She sat down on her bed she just whished life would return to normal again, when all she had to do was go to school and be happy.

She laid down on her bed and buried her head into her pillow and turned off the light next to her bed, and drifted off to sleep.

Well there it is…What's going to happen now. You'll just have to find out in the next chapter of When She Came Along,

I am also sad to say this fic is almost halfway over. But it won't be ending for a little while. So review, it motivates me to write faster. ;D


	19. Don't Know What To Call This Chapter

I hope you all liked that last chapter, I am also going to tell you some good news, well good for you, bad for me…..I can't go to college next year….My parents can't afford it right now. So I'm going to be off from school for a whole year, so that means more time to write this and work on the sequel.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts 1 or 2 or COM.

When She Came Along

Teen

Chapter nineteen. Don't Know What To Call This Chapter(Really)

It was early morning Namine was sitting on her bed, she had her phone pressed to her ear. "Oh, Uh huh, really? That far?………Okay goodbye." Namine pressed the off button on her phone as a tear slid down her cheek.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Roxas sat up in bed Hayner was there with him. There was silence, Roxas was too busy thinking about Namine. Could she really just give their child away? She couldn't be serious, could she?

Hayner was still quiet leaning against the wall until he spoke up.

"Roxas, man, I'm really sorry about this."

Roxas said nothing, Hayner stood there for a few more moments in silence.

"When you leave the hospital later this afternoon, you can move in with me……If that helps"

"Thanks" Roxas said nodding. He laid back down, as much as he tried to get Namine out of his mind, he just couldn't.

The door opened as a man walked in. Roxas had recognized him, he was the police officer that had arrested him earlier that year…..

"Are you Roxas?" He asked. Roxas shook his head nervously.

"Well after you get out of this hospital later this afternoon, you're under arrest."

Roxas's eyes widened. "Wh…why?"

"We've been told you're the one whose been circulating the drugs around Twilight Town." Roxas was silent.

He looked over at Hayner who looked down at the floor.

"I gotta go" He mumbled before leaving the room.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hayner ran down the streets to the small shop where Roxas and Namine both use to live.

Hayner knocked on the door, there was no answer.

Hayner sighed in annoyance. He remembered Roxas telling him Namine lived down the street from him so he was going to see if Namine was at her parent's house.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hayner got to Namine's house and knocked on the door. He waited a few moments. The door opened and Namine was there.

"Hayner, what's the matter?" Namine asked.

Hayner was silent.

"Hayner? Is everything okay?"

"….."

"Hayner, come in"

Hayner came in and he and Namine sat on the couch. Hayner looked down nervously. He was really starting to scare Namine.

"Namine……"

"Yes?"

"Listen, Roxas…..is going to jail, for drug peddling"

Namine looked at Hayner.

"I don't care…"

"Namine….."

"I don't want anything to do with Roxas anymore, it's over! I don't care if he rots in that jail. It's his damn fault!"

"Listen I…"

"I want you to get out." Namine said to Hayner she was staring at the floor.

"Namine…."

"Get out!"

Hayner quietly got up and left the room, Namine could hear the door slam. She felt bad for yelling at Hayner, it was Roxas she was really mad at.

Namine sat in silence. It was Roxas's baby too. She had to tell him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Roxas sat in the jail cell he can't believe he was hear again. And now he was eighteen, he's doing at least three years.

Visiting day was tomorrow he wondered if Namine would come see him….Probably not.

He knew he blew it, he lost everything, it was all his fault.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

THE NEXT DAY

Namine's stomach lurched as he approached the jail. She wasn't sure if it was from the baby, or from her being so nervous.

And she wasn't sure if she was so nervous about seeing Roxas, or _why_ she had to see Roxas.

When she walked in a man came over to her, she had to tell him why she was here and all of that stuff….

When she got there Roxas was sitting on the other side the telephone, (A/N or whatever they're called) up to his ear, Namine picked up her phone on the other end.

Roxas spoke first.

"Why are you here?" It's not that he didn't want her here it just surprised him that Namine had come to see him.

"I just thought I have some important things to speak with you about." Namine said, she shifted uncomfortably in her chair.

"Yesterday morning, I was on the phone with the adoption agency. They found a family that wants the baby when it's born."

Roxas was silent.

"But the problem is the family lives all the way in Traverse Town, so we may never see the baby after it's born."

"But they can't do that! They can't take the baby that far!"

"Roxas, when the baby is born, it's theirs, they can take it where ever they want." Namine whispered.

"Look I have to go. Bye." Namine got and walked away. Roxas looked down at the ground, if he felt terrible before, he felt terrible now.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

When Namine got home she went straight up to her room, she sat down on her bed and picked up the phone, she punched in a few numbers, the phone started ringing, until someone on the other end picked up.

"Hello?"

Well there is chapter nineteen sorry if it was short, but I couldn't get it to sound right. I also wanted to know if you guys think the baby should be a girl or a boy, because I'm tired of calling the baby "it" or "the baby" Also tell me what you think the baby's name should be, and also, just for my B-day I want 5 reviews, so you guys have until March 18!


	20. Things Get Worse

Hey everyone, thanks for reviewing, since today is a special day. (Incase you didn't know, it's my B-day) I thought I would update.

Chapter twenty. Things Get Worse

"Hello?"

Namine cleared her throat.

"Um, Natsume?" Namine asked, she couldn't believe she was actually calling her.

"Uh, Namine right?" Natsume asked.

"Yes, I need to talk to you." Namine said taking a deep breath.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

THE NEXT DAY

Roxas sat down in his jail cell he looked down at the stone gray floor and sighed, all he could think of was Namine, how could she let someone take away their child? How could they take their baby away that far?

Roxas kicked the ground in frustration, how could he let this happen? This is all his fault.

Roxas sat in silence some more until a man came over.

"Roxas you have a visitor"

Roxas looked up, he really hoped it was Namine, he had been thinking about her ever since she left yesterday.

The man let Roxas out of his cell and led him to the small room. To his surprise it wasn't Namine who had come to see him. It was Natsume.

"Natsume, what are you doing here?" Roxas asked.

Natsume didn't answer.

"Natsume?"

"Your girlfriend Namine called me yesterday" Natsume started looking up at Roxas.

"Oh," was all Roxas could say, he looked down at his feet.

"She told me you were here, I also found out she's having a baby, she also told you're the father."

Roxas was silent

"Is that true?"

Roxas nodded.

"Well you can't be with your baby or with Namine if your in here." Natsume said.

"Natsume, Namine doesn't want to see me anymore, she's even told me."

"I don' think she means it, Roxas she needs you, she won't admit it but she does, the reason she called me was to see if you could move back in with me."

"Really?" Roxas asked in shock.

Natsume nodded.

"But if you ask me, you don't deserve it, you should rot in here for what you did, and what you did to that poor girl."

"……"

Roxas was silent.

"But, everyone deserves a second chance, so I'm going to bail you out. But not for you, not for me but for that baby, it deserves a dad."

Roxas looked at Natsume in disbelief, did she really just say what Roxas thought she said?

"Natsume……Thank you" Roxas mumbled.

"Your just going to have to find some place to live, because you're not moving in with me" Natsume said staring him straight in the eye. '

Roxas nodded.

Maybe he could turn his life around after all.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The next morning Namine got out of bed, she really didn't want to get to go to school that day, but if she wanted to graduate she had to go, in her school if you missed five days of school you didn't graduate. (A/N that's a dumb rule in my school)

Her stomach was getting bigger and it was getting harder to move around. She got into the shower and then changer he clothes.

She decided to walk to school that day, she could use the exercise, even thought her doctor told her she should take it easy.

She walked pat Natsume's house, she wondered if she let Roxas move back in with her, probably not.

Namine got to school to see Olette at the front of the door sneering at her.

"Here comes the school slut" She whispered to a few girls she was standing with. They all started to laugh as Namine turned the other way, she could feel the tears build up in her eyes.

She quickly wiped her tears and walked down the hall.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Roxas walked the hallways of the school he couldn't believe he was coming back to this school.

He walked past Olette who waved to him, he turned the other way and walked down the halls.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Later in gym Namine sat on the bleachers she was just trying to sort all of this out.

(Namine's Point of View)

How can I do this? I can't do this by myself.

I was just sitting there thinking to myself for a few minutes.

And what about Roxas? What was going to happen to him,

And then I realized I still loved him.

"I still love him"

I said out loud then who else but Olette came over and sat down next to me.

"But I can tell you one thing" Olette started. "He doesn't still love you."

"And how would you know this?" I asked

"Because Roxas is back in school, I saw him earlier today."

"What?" I asked in disbelief

Olette got up and walked away."

(Normal Point of View)

Namine got up and rushed out of the gym she knew Roxas would be going to lunch soon. And she had lunch with him.

The bell rang and loads of students came out of their class rooms.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Roxas walked down the halls he was on his way to lunch he wasn't very hungry but he had to do something to take his mind off of Namine.(A/N Food always makes me feel better)

"Hey Roxas"

Roxas turned around only to see Olette behind him. "Oh, hi Olette" Roxas mumbled picking up his pace.

Ollete followed after him.

"So what's been up with you?" Olette asked. "Nothing." Roxas said a little annoyed

He looked the other way to see Namine running up to him.

Olette looked up and noticed Namine coming too.

"Roxas?"

"Yeah?" Roxas asked as he turned to face Olette

Olette grabbed him and pulled him into a kiss. Roxas's eyes widened in shock.

He looked to see Namine staring at him with hurt eyes.

Roxas pulled away and pushed Olette away.

"Namine! Let me explain!" Roxas yelled after her. Namine shook her head and ran down the hallway tears were building up in her eyes.

Roxas kicked the ground in frustration. Olette just grinned as Roxas got up and mumbled something as he walked away.

But the only words she caught were

'I want to kill myself'

PLEASE READ AUTHORS NOTE

Oh, what's Roxas gonna do now? Well if you want to find out you have to review. Well I did some revising. And I'm cutting this story a few chapter short, well not really I'm just combining some of the chapters together. So there are now only about five chapters left. So if we want to get to my goal of 100 reviews by the end of the story, I'm asking everyone who reads the next chapters to review. And if you help me reach my goal, in the last chapter I'll give you guys a small preview of the sequel to this story.


	21. Where's Roxas?

Hey peoples! It's me I'm very sad to say this fanfic will be ending soon.(cries) well anyway enjoy this next chapter. It's going to be pretty long. I wanted to be nice and give you two updates in one day. Enjoy.

When She Came Along

Disclaimer: I do not own KH1 KH2 or COM

Chapter 21. Where's Roxas?

Roxas took his little belongings and folded them neatly into the small dresser. Hayner let Roxas move in with him. Roxas hasn't been his self lately he's actually doing worse in school then he was before. There were only three months before school ended, he couldn't pull his grades up by now could he?

Hayner had been noticing Roxas's change in behavior too. Roxas wouldn't tell him what was wrong. It actually concerned him, Roxas was kind of his best friend.

Hayner sat down next to Roxas.

"Hey, Roxas what's the matter?" Hayner asked he wanted to get right to the point. "Nothing" Roxas lied looking out of the window. "Roxas, are you sure?" Hayner asked.

"……"

"Roxas. Please tell me what's wrong" Hayner begged. Roxas looked down and sighed. There was no getting around it, Roxas knew he should tell Hayner what's wrong.

"Well, when I went to school yesterday, I saw Namine it looked like she was coming to tell me something, Olette was with me, and then Olette kissed me right in front of Namine, Namine got upset and ran away, now she won't even talk to me."

Hayner looked at Roxas he could actually see a tear slide down his cheek. Roxas wiped it away quickly, and looked down at the ground. "Roxas, it'll be okay." Hayner didn't know if he was right, but he hoped he was.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Namine walked around Twilight Town, she walked over to Sunset Hill she sat down on one of the benches and looked at the breathtaking view. She let out a sigh. Why did something like this happen to her?

Right now she was whishing she never met Roxas. If she never met him she wouldn't be in this mess, she wouldn't be feeling this way, she never would of fell in love in with him. Namine didn't know what she was thinking, but she got up and left Sunset Hill.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Roxas was sitting on the couch he was more quiet than he was before. Hayner sighed he was annoyed by Roxas's moodiness and got up and left the house. When he pulled open the door he saw Namine standing there.

"Oh hi Namine, what's the matter?" Hayner asked, it was getting dark, he wanted to know what Namine was doing here.

Namine had took a lucky guess that Roxas was here. She knew Natsume wouldn't let Roxas in her house.

"Oh, I just wanted to see if Roxas was here" Namine whispered. "Oh, uh, yeah, he's here" Hayner said, "Come on" He led her inside. He noticed that the room was empty.

"Roxas! Roxas!" Hayner called through the house the only answer was his echo. Namine looked around nervously. "Where do you think he could of gone?" Namine asked. She looked at the wall clock it was eight 'O' clock.

She saw a window that was open on the other side of the room. "Do you think he might of left through this window?" Namine asked walking over to it. "Probably, it wasn't open when I went to answer the door."

"Hayner, where do you think he is?!" Namine cried. Namine sat down on the couch and put her head in her hands.

Hayner walked over to the couch and sat down next to Namine. "Don't worry Namine, Roxas is okay" Hayner said.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A teen girl walked down the street, it was going on eight- thirty, she promised her parents she would be back by seven. She glanced at the clock tower and quickened her pace. Something had caught her eye. She turned back around she saw a black shadowy figure on top, of the tower.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"No one with Roxas's description has been checked into the hospitals." Hayner said hanging up the phone. He sat down next to Namine.

"I say our best bet is just to go out and find him ourselves." Namine said getting up walking towards the door. "Hayner, you should stay here incase Roxas calls or something" Namine said.

Hayner walked over to the door. "Namine, Roxas is my friend too, I think I should help you look for him."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It had been at least a half hour, but Hayner, and Namine still couldn't find Roxas.

"Hayner, are you sure no one with Roxas's description has been checked into the hospital?" Namine asked. Hayner nodded. "I've called every hospital in Twilight town"

"Besides me, who was the last person you saw Roxas with?" Hayner asked looking at Namine.

"Olette" She whispered.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The young girl was now running towards the clock tower. She was sure she had seen the figure jump off the clock. Her shoes pounded the pavement. She was breathing heavy. When she got near the tower, she saw the figure laying lifelessly on the ground.

She ran over to it. It wasn't moving.

"Help! Help! Somebody call an ambulance!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hayner, and Namine ran up the stone steps the Olette's house. Hayner banged on the door a few times before Olette opened it. She smiled when she saw Hayner, but her smile quickly disappeared when she noticed Namine.

"Olette I know we haven't exactly been the best of friends, but you're the last person I've seen with Roxas, do you know where he is?" Namine cried. "Why should I tell you?" Olette snorted.

"Olette please, what's the last thing Roxas said to you?" Namine asked.

"Olette! Roxas needs us." Hayner said his voice was rising, he didn't feel like dealing with Olette and her little games right now.

"….."

"Olette please!" Hayner yelled.

"Olette looked down at the ground, "The last thing I heard Roxas say was, 'I want to kill myself'"

Namine gasped. Hayner tried to calm her down. "Listen Namine, I'll go back to my house and try the hospitals again, you can stay out and look for Roxas, here take my cell phone incase I need to call you" Hayner said. He gave Namine his cellphone and ran down the street.

Namine left too. Leaving Olette standing there.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

The teen girl stood above the figure an old man ran over to her and pulled out his cellphone and dialed the hospital number.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Namine walked down the streets, she checked the whole city, where was Roxas? Maybe Olette had just said what she did to freak her out. The cell phone in her pocket vibrated. Namine flipped open the phone.

"Hello?"

"Namine!?"

"Hayner?"

"I called the hospitals again, someone with Roxas's description has just been checked in."

"Okay where are you?"

I'm on the way to the hospital now, just meet me there"

Namine hung up the phone and turned around, she could catch the train to the hospital if she hurried to the station.

&&&&&&&&&&

Namine hurried through the crowd of people in the train station. She pushed her way through and got onto the train just before it pulled away. She took a seat in the back and sat down. Her heart was pounding, she really hoped Roxas was okay. It was about a twenty minute ride to the hospital.

When the train stopped Namine pushed through the crowd of people to get off first. She got out of the station and hurried down the street, the hospital was just a block away. She had gotten bigger, the past month and running was getting very difficult. She was short of breath but kept pushing her self to run.

She ran up the steps of the hospital and ran down the hall to the emergency ward, Hayner was already there sitting down. He eyes were fixed on the floor and his hands were in his lap.

"Hayner!" Namine yelled running over to him. She sat next to him.

"Hey Namine. It definitely is Roxas they said he's okay, and we can see him now, but I wanted to wait for you" Hayner said.

Namine got up and so did Hayner, she wasn't really sure she was ready to see Roxas quite yet, but the got up and walked down the hall Namine glanced at one of the clocks it was going on twelve thirty.

Hayner stopped in front of one of the rooms. Namime assumed it was Roxas's. He opened it and Namine ran in first.

She sat down next to Roxas. Roxas opened his eyes and looked up at Namine and smiled. His smiled quickly faded when he saw the sadness on Namine's face, he broke into tears, sadness didn't belong on Namine's face.

"Roxas what happened?" Namine asked, her voice was soft. "I don't know" Roxas said "Roxas you have to know" Namine whispered.

"Namine when you walked out of the hospital room a few weeks ago, I felt terrible, you were and still are my reason for living, you're the only thing in this world that I have, and when I lost you, I just didn't want to go on living, I love you Namine" (A/N awwwwww)

Hearing this gave Namine mixed feelings, she was glad Roxas loved her and had her, but she was the only thing he had, she was the only person there for him.

Namine reached over and grabbed his hand, "Roxas I didn't mean what I said before, I don't hate you. I was so upset when I saw you kissing Olette because……I love you too"

Roxas smiled, she had said those words he always wanted to hear. She loved him, she really loved him!

&&&&&&&&&&

Hayner left about an hour ago, but Namine wanted to stay with Roxas for the rest of the night.

They spoke silently, Roxas never let go of Namine's hand.

"You know…" Namine said breaking the silence. " I went to the doctor's a few days ago, you know for a check up, just to see if the baby's healthy."

"Really? Is it going to be a girl or a boy?" Roxas asked.

"Both, actually." Namine said looking down. Roxas looked Namine in the eyes. "What do you mean?"

"When I went back to the doctors I found out we're having twins." Namine laughed a little nervously. ( I know everyone does twins, but I didn't want anyone to be upset, about it being a girl or boy.)

"……….." Roxas was silent, he couldn't believe what Namine had just told him, twins?!

"What are we going to name them?" Roxas asked.

"Well I was thinking, for a girl, maybe Candra, or Ayumi. And for a boy maybe, Skye, or Aven( Just for you Ellie!)

"Those are good names, but we have plenty of time to decide." Roxas said smiling.

"Hey Roxas?" Namine asked clearing her throat. "Why were you so afraid of being a father? If you don't mind me asking" Namine whispered.

Roxas was silent for a moment. "Well, I guess I just don't know how to be a dad. I grew up without one around, so I don't really know what it's like," Roxas admitted. Namine could see a tear run down his cheek.

"Sorry for asking" Namine said quickly looking away.

"No, it's okay. You didn't know" Roxas said. He sat up and pulled Namine into a hug, he had bruises all over his body, from when he jumped off of the clock tower. And it did hurt when he hugged Namine, but he didn't want her to know.

He was glad, he didn't die, he has Namine, and that's all he needs. He kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey Namine" Roxas asked. "I was thinking, maybe when I get out of the hospital, I could get a real job, and we can get an apartment."

Roxas had no idea how happy saying that made Namine.

"I would love that." Namine whispered. She sighed in happiness.

For the first time she felt her life was at peace again.

There's chapter twenty-one. It was pretty long, well It was long to me. I hoped you enjoyed it, sorry if the hospital scene was a little corny, but I thought Namine should finally tell Roxas she loved him. So I want five reviews for this chapter. So go ahead and press the purplish color button and review, while you're at it, add me to your favorite author's list, and this story to your favorite stories list. So go ahead and press that button you know you want to!


	22. This is just a filler chapter

Hi everyone! No, I didn't die, but I had a lot of things going on, and I had major writers block. I still kind of do, but counting this chapter, there are only about three more left. Sorry this chapter will be a short one.

Chapter twenty-two. This is just a filler chapter

Roxas was released from the hospital a few weeks later, surprisingly Roxas was okay, he had a lot of bruises though. Hayner had even let Namine move in with them, well Namine kind of invited herself over.

"Namine I'm fine" Roxas insisted for the tenth time in the past few minutes. "Are you sure? I'm just worried." Namine said sitting beside Roxas on Hayner's couch. "I know, Namine this is my fault, so it's my problem." Roxas said.

Namine nodded and got up, she went up the stairs to the small room she and Roxas shared. Since it was just Roxas before the room was a mess, all his clothes were on the floor. The only thing Namine didn't like about Roxas was how sloppy he was.

Namine sighed and picked up Roxas pants that were thrown on the floor, and a small piece of white paper fell out of one of the front pockets. She picked it up and unfolded it. She read it over.

It was the paper Roxas's teacher had given him about a month ago about his failing grade.

'Roxas is failing? Well, guess he's lied to me more than I thought' Namine thought folding the paper back up and putting it back into the pocket of Roxas's jeans. She folded the jeans and placed them in the dresser drawer.

&&&&&

Hayner had left about an hour ago to go to work. Namine, and Roxas were left in the house alone. They were both sitting on the couch watching tv. Namine wasn't paying attention to the show she was still thinking about the letter she found earlier.

She reached for the remote and turned the tv off. Roxas turned to face her,

"Roxas?" Namine asked, she wanted to get right to the point.

"Are you failing?"

"Failing what?" Roxas asked

"School?"

"…..No" Roxas lied, he wondered how she had found out.

There was silence.

"Namine…how did you find out?

Namine reached into the pocket of her jeans and pulled out the paper, and handed it to Roxas.

Roxas read over it. His eyes looked down at the floor.

"Roxas, why didn't you tell me?" Namine asked, her voice was soft. Roxas shrugged his shoulders.

"Roxas, if you needed help, why didn't you tell me? Finals are in two weeks, if you pass, you may get to graduate."

Roxas was silent.

"Roxas you know, you can tell me anything" Namine said.

"I know that now" Roxas said smiling.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Hayner walked out of the small store where he worked. He had another tough day, he might as well just quit, not having any money was better than going to that hell hole day after day.

He walked down the street, he saw Olette and waved, and she ran over to him.

"Hayner, I need you to do something for me." Olette said. She whispered something in his ear. Hayner's eyes widened.

"Olette, I don't think I could do that."

"Hayner, please I can't do this just by myself." Olette begged.

"Well………….okay, I'll do it." Hayner said, he had no idea what was going to happen.

Well there you all go. Sorry like I said, it would be short. Well anyway, what was it that Olette had asked Hayner to do? If you want to find out I want at least 5 reviews. Remember, if you want that sneak peek of the sequel, I need 100 review! So don't forget to review!


	23. Where's Namine?

Hey everyone, this is the second to last chapter. (cries) well I'm going to be nice and give you guys a sneak peak of I Thought You Loved Me, the second in this soon to be series. Well anyways enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 23. Where's Namine? Part One

The sun peeked through the blinds and shined in Namine's eyes as she sat down at the breakfast table sorting through the mail, she shielded her eyes with her hand from the sun as she drunk some orange juice.

For once it was quiet in the house, when Roxas, and Hayner were together, it was always noisy, so Namine savored the quiet while it lasted.

She could hear faint footsteps, great, quiet time was over. It was Hayner, he came down with his hands in his messy blonde hair.

"Hey Namine" Hayner said a little uneasily, ever since he came home from work last night he seemed a little uneasy.

Hayner walked over and sat down next to Namine. "You're up early" Hayner said with a small smile.

"Well I had a craving for some juice." Namine said looking down at her cup. "Your up pretty early yourself." Namine said looking at Hayner.

"Oh, well…..I have to get to work early today." Hayner said stiffening up a little. Namine looked at the clock, it was 7:00am. And Hayner doesn't go to work until 5:00pm. To Namine it was a little strange.

But she nodded and got up from the table, and tried to shake off the strange feeling she had.

When Namine was up the stairs, Hayner pushed his chair out, and got up from the table. He walked up from the table and over to the coat closet. He pulled out his coat and stepped outside.

He walked down the street a few blocks to the usual spot, there was Olette sitting down on the couch. She stood up when she saw Hayner.

"Hayner, do you know the plan?" Olette asked walking over to him. Hayner gulped and nodded.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Okay, why did the Romans fight the Punic wars?" Namine asked. She was sitting across from Roxas who was sitting in a chair on the other side of their desk.

"Because of um…."

Namine threw her head back in frustration. They had been studying for hours, and so far Roxas was showing no improvement.

"Okay…let's try another question." Namine said flipping her question cards.

"Namine, can we just forget about the studying, we've been studying for hours." Roxas whined.

"Roxas, to graduate, you have to pass all your final testing, and you have to graduate." Namine said sternly. Roxas sighed.

"Namine, I've done fine in all the other subjects, we've covered, Math, English, Chemistry, and we're working on Social Studies. Are there anymore subjects?"

"Roxas, please try, or at least pretend to study, for me?" Namine asked.

The doorbell rang. Namine sighed. "I'll get it" Roxas said getting up. He would do anything to get out of the room right now. "No, you're going to stay here and study, I'll go get the door." Namine said getting up.

She walked out the room and pushed her blonde bangs out of her eyes. She walked down the stairs, which was getting pretty difficult. She took each step one at a time. The doorbell rang again. Namine grumbled and tried to pick up her pace.

When she got to the door she fixed her hair a little and pulled open the door. She gasped, when the person at the step grabbed her and pulled her out of the house.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It had been a few minutes and Namine had not come back yet. Roxas was getting a little worried. He knew Namine could talk for a while, but never this long. Roxas sighed and got up.

"Namine!" He called down the steps, no answer. "Namine!" He called again. He got up and walked down the steps. Namine wasn't there. "Namine!" Roxas called one last time. He ran around franticly calling Namine's name.

Namine wasn't in the house.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"What's going on! Why are you doing this!" Namine shouted. Olette sneered at her. "You really don't get it do you Namine" Olette said walking over to Namine. "I hate you, you took Roxas away from me."

"He never even like you to begin with." Namine shouted . "How, long have you been planning this?" Namine asked, she was close to tears. "I've wanted to get rid of you the day I met you. I just never had the help I needed." Olette said grinning.

She looked over at the door and Namine saw a figure step out. Namine gasped.

"Hayner?" Namine asked incredulously. She couldn't believe it. She and Hayner weren't the greatest of friends. But he was Roxas's friend, and had let her move in with him.

"Hayner, you had something to do with this?" Namine asked her voice was shaking. Hayner looked down.

"What are you going to do to me?" Namine whispered.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Part Two

Roxas called all of Namine's friends. None of them knew where she was. Roxas was really scared. Who was the last person at the door? Roxas couldn't take it anymore, he picked up the phone and called the police.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Okay, we have her description. We have officers out searching the town for her, everything will be okay Roxas." A police officer assured. Roxas sat down. He was shaking, he had never been so scared in his life.

He really wondered where she was. He heard a faint ring, his cell phone was ringing, he walked over to the kitchen and picked it up. It was Hayner, he was thinking about just not picking up. But Hayner might now where Namine was.

He picked up the phone. "Hayner?" Roxas asked.

"Roxas!" Hayner whispered. "Yeah?" Roxas asked.

"Roxas….I know where Namine is."

"Where!?" Roxas asked.

"Olette kidnapped her. She's going to hurt her." Hayner said. Roxas could hear Hayner start to cry.

"Hayner, how do you know." Roxas asked.

"………."

"Hayner! This is serious! How do you know!?" Roxas shouted, the police officers looked at Roxas and walked over to him.

"…..Because, Olette told me,……and I helped her."

Roxas dropped the phone. He gained his sanity, and picked up his cell phone.

"Hayner just tell me where she is." Roxas said, his breathing was heavy. The police officers looked concerned.

"She took Namine to the clock tower, she's going to pushed her off the clock tower." Hayner said. Roxas gasped and hung up the phone.

He got up and ran out of the house and the police officers went after him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Olette please, I know we haven't been best friends, but please!………Don't hurt me" Namine pleaded. Olette just grinned, she looked around, "where's Hayner?" she mumbled to herself. "Oh well, I don't need him anymore. I can finish this myself." Olette said.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Roxas walked the around Twilight Town for the seventh time, he still didn't find Namine yet. He was so worried, Olette was going to hurt Namine, she was going to push her off the clock tower.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hayner came back to Olette's apartment in a few minutes, he wondered where Roxas was… He was probably at the tower by now.

"Hayner are you ready?" Olette asked. Hayner nodded. Olette walked over and grabbed Namine by the arm and dragged her out of the apartment.

The streets of Twilight town were deserted.. Olette forced Namine out of the door and down the streets, until the reached the tower. She dragged her up the steps of the tower ad then brought her over to the edge.

Namine looked down, frightened that that would be the last thing she ever saw. Olette looked around she didn't see Hayner anywhere. She was really getting tired of him at the moment.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hayner dialed Roxas's cell number. It rang once, it rang twice, Hayner was about to give up when Roxas picked up the phone. "Roxas!" Hayner whispered. "Olette's got Namine they're at the tower right now."

Roxas looked over at the police officers and nodded. And they headed for the clock tower.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Olette please!" Namine begged for one last time. Olette just laughed. She turned around when she heard footsteps it was Hayner. "Olette, you don't have to do this!" Hayner said trying to reason.

"No Hayner……I'm doing this." Olette seized Namine by the hair and dragged her over to the edge of the clock tower.

"Olette!" Olette turned around to see Roxas there at the top of the tower, the air was tense.

"Roxas, I loved you, but you loved her instead, tell me you love me and I'll let her go." Olette whispered.

Roxas hesitated. "I love you." He said looking Olette in the eyes.

"No you don't, lair!" Olette shouted.

"No, Olette I really do."

Olette let go of Namine and walked over to Roxas. "Come on let's go." Roxas said walking over to the exit of the tower.

"What about Namine?" Olette asked suspiciously"

"What about her?" Roxas asked.

He looked over at Hayner who nodded and the three of them left the tower leaving Namine there alone.

They walked down the steps to the outside. The sun was starting to dip below the horizon.

Olette stepped out last. Her eyes widened in shock when she saw a dozen police cars out side of the towers. She looked over at Roxas who had a small grin on his face. A man stepped out of one of the cars.

He walked over to Olette and handcuffed her. And led her over to the cop car. Another came and did the same to Hayner.

"But wait!" Roxas shouted over to the police officer. "He helped us find Olette." "I know, but he was apart of the kidnapping, we have to arrest him too." The officer explained.

Other officers went up to the tower to get Namine. Roxas watched the car that contained Olette and Hayner drive off. He felt bad for Hayner, event though he had gotten Roxas into a lot a trouble, he was his best friend.

"Roxas!" Roxas turned around to see Namine running towards him. She came up and hugged him, he could hear her crying. "Are you okay?" Roxas asked. "You're not hurt are you?"

"No, I'm fine now." Namine whispered.

Well there you go. The next chapter will be the last. And I'm serious about that. So review, I still want 100 of them, so I need like twenty more. But even if you don't I guess that's okay. Well anyway review!


	24. Now that She's come Along

Hey everyone. It's me SoraxKairiislove. I'm very sad to say this is the last chapter of When She Came Along. At the end will be a preview of I Thought You Loved Me. The sequel to this story. So enjoy.

When She Came Along.

Started 1-29 -07

Finished 4-14-07

Chapter 24. (Final Chapter) Now that She's Come Along

Two Months later……

"Roxas you can do this." Namine said soothingly. Roxas to a deep breath, Namine should be more afraid then he was at the moment. They were going to visit Hayner at the jail. Namine refused at first but later gave in.

(Roxas point of view)

We headed up the stone steps of the jail, even though what Hayner did was wrong. I had to say something to him, he did help him find Namine.

When we entered the jail we had to go through airport security, then we entered the building, a large, rather scary looking man led us over to Hayner's cell.

When Hayner saw us he kind of smiled, it wasn't a happy smile it was a nervous one.

"Hi, Roxas…..hi Namine" Hayner said softly.

"Hi Hayner." Namine whispered. You could tell that she was very nervous to be here. Could you blame her. Hayner had caused her to have a near death experience. After a few minutes later the air was still tense and silent.

The only sound breaking the silence was the sound of our heavy nervous breathing, the air was hot it was a record one hundred degrees which was pretty hot in Twilight Town for it to be the beginning of June.

And there was no air-conditioning in the jail which must have felt like hell in the Summer heats.

More minutes passed and the silence got more and more awkward until Namine spoke up.

"Hayner, I know you're sorry, and I forgive you. But I'd like to thank you for what you did. You told Roxas where I was and got help. If it wasn't for you I could be….."

Her voice faded out as she said the 'dead' with that Namine left the two of us alone. I was about to turn and leave my self until Hayner called out to me.

"Hey! Roxas. I am sorry man, not just for this, but for everything, everything that happened to you these past months. They were all my fault. I just want you to know, you are my best friend."

I nodded to him and smiled before starting to leave, until he said something else.

"Hey, you graduating this year?" I smiled and nodded again. "Namine helped me get my grades up, I just made it through."

"Were you going to college?" Hayner asked.

"I'm going to Twilight University. That's all I can afford right now." I said looking down.

"But with Namine being pregnant, how are you going to do this?" Hayner asked.

"I don't know" I said realizing what a huge impact these children would have on us. "I'm sure you'll think of something." Hayner said smiling.

"Well I'm sure Namine's waiting on you." Hayner said. I nodded. He gave me a small wave and smile and I left the room, Namine was nowhere in sight.

&&

(Namine's point of view)

I couldn't believe I was doing this. But everyone deserves a second chance right? I walked down the hallways of the jail. Where I came face to face with Olette. She was sitting in the cell with a grim expression on her face. Her face was even worse when she saw me.

"If you want an apology you're not going to get one" Olette snapped. I just .looked at her. "Well I just wanted to say, I forgive you, I'm not the person who holds grudges." I said, and with that I left the room, I had to take one last look. One last look at the one who almost killed me.

When I left the jail there was Roxas waiting outside. "There you are, where were you?" Roxas asked. "No where I answered. For some reason I was glad we went to see Hayer, and Olette, and I have a feeling Roxas was glad too.

&&&

A Week Later……….

(Normal Point of View)

"Roxas, I'm nervous." Namine whispered to Roxas as they headed to school for their graduation, with Namine's help, Roxas was able to pass his testing and graduate. He whished Natsume could see him now, and be proud of him, like she was before all this happened.

Namine held Roxas's hand all the way to the school, she could tell he was nervous, but happy too, but Namine could tell more than the graduation was on his mind, she had no idea what he was planning.

Since the University was far they just had graduation in the school auditorium. They entered to see most of their classmates there already. Namine went over to talk to some friends leaving Roxas there.

Roxas walked around the auditorium a little the ceremony wasn't going to start for a few more minutes, when he looked around at the mass of people, he thought he saw a familiar face he looked closer, and he couldn't believe who he saw. He walked closer to see Natsume there in the crowd of people.

He walked over to her, his stomach churning, why was he so nervous to see her? "Hi Natsume." Roxas said to her, she turned around and smiled. "There you are!" She gave Roxas a hug, "I'm so proud of you." She said squeezing Roxas even harder.

"Natsume, how did you know?" Roxas asked.

"Your friend Namine told me, she's really special." Natsume said smiling.

"Yeah, she is." Roxas said.

The principal came up to the mic, and people started to sit down. So Roxas hurried over to the section were the graduates were. He sat down next to Namine who had saved him a seat.

The principal's speech was a littlie boring, Roxas would admit too. But whenever he saw Natsume's face, he would get this feeling.

Soon they started calling names. Namine's name was called before Roxas, she got up got her diploma and sat on the other side of the auditorium.

And then they called Roxas's name.

(Roxas's Point of View)

Getting my diploma wasn't as scary as I thought it was, all I did was go up, shake a few hands, and then sit on the other side of the room. I looked out to the audience and saw Natsume, she looked as if she was crying, I think I started to cry too.

Once all the names were called we all stood up, as the principal announced: "I present to you the class of 2007." Everyone cheered as we threw our hats into the air. (I forgot what those hat's were called.)

When everyone was starting to leave, me and Namine went outside just to get away from the noise. And I had something I had to do….

"Namine, I was thinking…." Namine looked at me, we were sitting outside of the school on the front steps. The warm Summer air blew around.

"Yes?" She asked, looking me into the eyes. "I've been thinking that the babies,, are going to need a father, that's going to be around all the time."

"Yes, I know, Roxas we'll find someway to work this whole thing out." Namine started.

"Well that's why I wanted to ask you…will you marry me?"

"…….."

There was silence, then I heard crying, Namine was crying, and to top it all off, I started crying too.

"Yes, of course."

I had never been so happy and proud in my life. With the help of Namine I graduated high school. And we're both attending East Twilight Town University. In September I'm going to be the father of two children. I don't know how we'll do it, but I know we'll find someway.

Namine's helped me understand the important things in life, before I was a fool. A person who looked to drugs, and violence to solve my problems. Now things are different

Now that she's come along.

Wow, I can't believe it's over…..I enjoyed writing this story very much and I can't wait to write the sequel, I would also like to announce that I'm going to take a short break, I'm going to start the sequel in the Summer, when I can devote my time to it, so you can expect the sequel to be posted around the first few weeks of June.

&&&&&

Any way I'd like to thank everyone who supported this fanfic! And I'll shut up so you can see the sneak preview of I Thought You Loved Me.

"Roxas! That's besides the point, you know I trusted you!" Namine whispered she was sitting at the kitchen table. Ayumi walked over to her, and tugged on Namine's jeans.

"Not now Aymui!" Namine screamed. Ayumi sat on the floor and started to cry. "Great now look at what you did!" Roxas shouted.

"Well you're only making this worse!" Namine shouted. Ayumi's crying got louder. "I can't be around every time you need me Namine." Roxas said.

"I don't need you around all the time, just at least some of the time…….we've been engaged for three years, and we've never even set a wedding date. You missed your children's birthday. Because you were out touring with your stupid skateboarding team!" Namine yelled she was close to tears.

"So what are you getting at?" Roxas asked. "What am I getting at!" Namine yelled, sometimes Roxas could be so stupid. "I'm getting at that I think getting married isn't such a good idea anymore!"

Roxas was silent for a moment. Then he got up from the table and left the room, she heard the door slam and the garage door open. A tear slid down her cheek.

"I thought he loved me…" She whispered picking Ayumi up of the floor.

Well I didn't want to give too much away, well it looks like things won't stay perfect for long! So long for now, see you all in June!


End file.
